Total Drama All-Stars 2
by TotalDramaFan14
Summary: [SEQUEL TO TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND] Chris brings sixteen contestants from Danger Island and Pahkitew to compete in another all-star season. This time the all-stars are going on a trip around the world. And only one All-star will win the grand prize, one million dollars. All-Stars Remaining (11/16)
1. More Heroes, More Villains

**Author's Note:** Yes your mildest dreams have come true, a sequel season to Total Drama Danger Island. This season, eight contestants from Danger Island and eight contestants from Pahkitew Island will battle it out head to head around the world for one million dollars. So buckle up, because the next thirteen or so weeks are about to get a little weird and a little wild.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 01: More Heroes, More Villains**

The season starts on what looks to be an aboundoned runway, a new Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the background. Chris walks on screen. "Yo! Chris here. Last season was great, and I met some really great kids that I loved so much, I'm giving them a trip around the world. The catch? They'll be battling it out in insane challenges with and/or against some of the campers from Pahkitew Island. That's right, we're doing another All-Star Season. Filled with some of your favorite heroes and villains from the past two seasons."

Chef pops up in front of him, "So sit your butts down now!"

"Thank you Chef. This is Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Song

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris continued his introduction, "As you know, you can't have an All-Star season without All-Stars." A run-down bus drives up. "So please welcome from Danger Island: Overly competetive secret spiller, Lily!"

The pale redhead stepped off the bus, wearing her signature red and black vest and black skinny jeans. "Based on who's in there, I have to question what you consider an All-Star to be," she told him.

Chris ignored her and continued, "Argumenative basketballer, Terrance!"

The baskteballer stepped out of the bus, still in his green and blue jersey and dreadlocks. He looked at Lily, "Lily," he said curtly.

"That's it?" Lily said back.

"The apparently wrongly accused vandal, Rebecca!"

The lavender-haired rebel came off the bus, "I told you I didn't do it. You're lucky I didn't sue you."

Chris looked annoyed, "That's what the lawyers keep telling me." He adopted his usual demeanor, "The hipster you love to hate, Matthew!"

The three all-stars groaned as the hipster stepped off the bus, free of all bandages and in his ironic anti-t-shirt t-shirt. "Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically, "Don't expect me to go easy on you this time."

"The not so silent mastermind, Natasha!" The red shrited mastermind just walked off the bus with a smirk. "Skilled globetrotter, Britney!" The globetrotter, still in her yellow shirt and cargo shirts and backpack waved to the camera as she went to join the others. "Natasha's hapless sidekick, Gary!"

"Whatchu mean sidekick yo!?" Gary yelled at Chris before running up to him, still wearing his baggy clothes and gold chain. "Me an' Nat was partners in crime Holmes."

"Then why did he vote you off last season?" Chris asked.

"That wasn't him, that was the tiebreaker. And people say I'm dumb."

"You are!" Matthew said. "Where do you think that vote came from.

Gary looked pensive and Chris said, "While he tries to figure that out, please welcome the last of the Danger Island All-Stars; everyone's favorite kind-hearted cowboy, Mitch!"

The cowboy, wearing his purple button up short and blue jeans, tipped his hat to the camera and said, "Howdy y'all." Matthew made a disgusted noise and Mitch glared at him.

"Oh yeah, I definetly brought back the right players," Chris said to himself . "And from Pahkitew Island, The Bickerson Twins, Amy and Samey!"

The nice twin stood in the doorway. "My name is-"

She was cut off by Amy pushing her out of the bus, "No one cares Samey!"

"I just love seeing families get along," Chris said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Heartbreaking gymnast, Sky!"

The athlete jumped off the bus, "That can't be all I'm known for," she said. Then she looked to the Danger Island returnees. "Is it?" The all looked away awkwardly.

"Ha!" A voice sounded behind her. She turned around and saw Dave. "That's what you get Sky!"

"Obsessive germaphobe, Dave!" Chris announced. "Who did _not_ wait for my cue. Also coming back is Crazy zombie nut, Shawn!" No one got off the bus, "Shawn? Dave go pull Shawn away from his girlfriend so I can do my show."

"Here we are," an Australian accent sounded. The camera panned to the bus where Shawn and Jasmine were standing and holding hands.

"Outback amazon, Jasmine. Who _also_ didn't wait for her cue. The mini-me who tried to become me, Topher!"

The Chris wannabe shot out of the plane and shook Chris's hand. "Awesome to be here Chris. Thanks for bringing me back after the whole 'trying to steal your job' thing."

"Don't mention it Toph. Last, and probably least," he said under his breath, "Talentless Pageant Queen, Sugar!"

"Talentless! The southern girl exclaimed as she stopmed off the bus. "I'll have you know my craptry won the Little Miss Pork Rind pageant three years in a row!"

"Well that's very sad," Chris said. "And I don't care." He turned to adrees the sixteen All-Stars. "Welcome friends, to Total Drama All-Stars 2!"

"Where's the wizard?" Sugar asked.

"I said All-Stars, not Rejects," Chris told her irately. "Now as I was saying; like in World Tour, this season takes place all over the world. So we rebuilt the Jumbo Jet and took every precaution to make sure no one can blow it up this time."

"So another bathroom confessional?" Lily asked.

"No, we got in a little trouble over that last time. So we'll be using the cockpit confessional exclusively. Now, one way or another, you all fit the theme of the season."

"Let me guess," Matthew snarked. "Heroes versus Villains."

"Yes. Everyone love a good Hero v. Villain season."

"Unless you do it," the hipster retorted.

"You're on thin ice Matthew," the host warned.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "I should've known Chris wouldn't be able to come up with any new ideas. At least I know I'll be on the hero team." Chef snorted. "What? It was my originality that saved this stupid show."

SAMMY - "Heroes versus Villains? At least I won't be on the same team as Amy."

GARY - "Wait a minute! Nat voted me off!"

XXXX

"Now for the team breakdowns," Chris said. "Lily, Terrance, Matthew, Natasha, Sky, Sugar, Topher, and Samey. You are, the Villainous Vikings!" Their team symbol was a red horned Viking helmet.

"Why am _I_ on the villain team?" Sky, Sammy, and Matthew asked at the same time.

"Sky, you used Dave to further yourself in the game," Chris explained. "Samey poisoned her own sister and cheated her out of the game. And Matthew, you're kidding right? And now, Dave, Britney, Jasmine, Amy, Shawn, Gary, Rebecca, and Mitch. You guys are the Heroic Huns!" Their team symbol was a yellow Hunnic helmet.

"I've never heard of the Huns as heroic," Dave commented.

"It was the first thing we could think of," the host said. "Now everyone into the plane. It's time to start your first challenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A world map was shown on the screen. The camrea zoomed in on Hawaii.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Hawaii!" Chris told the All-Stars. "Since our last tour of the world ended in Hawaii, we thought it'd be nice to start this one here. Kinda like one continuous tour."

"Meh," Matthew said, clearly unimpressed.

"So for your first All-Star challenge. The last time we were here, we wound up setting off a huge volcanic erruption. It was awesome! However I've been told that it upset the spirit of the island. So your challenge is to appease the spirit with a sacrifice."

Lily nudged Terrance, "Well I guess it's time for you to take one for the team."

The basketballer shrugged. "Whatever."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - "What's going on with him? What happened to the arguing and the fighting?" She asked with wide eyes, then suddenly adopted a calmer persona. "I mean, whatever."

TERRANCE - "It's simple. She gets a kick out of fighting with me. So to mess with her, I just have to not mess with her.

The next confessional was Chef and Chris alone in the cockpit. "Those two just need to kiss and get it over with," Chef commented.

"Not so fast Chef," Chris said. "Think of the ratings the tension between those two will bring."

XXXX

"No human sacrifces," Chris said sternly. "In order to appease the island, you need to sacrifice some of the island's local flora, fauna, and lava rocks."

"How does destroying the island's natural resources make it happy?" Dave asked.

"Beats me, makes for an awesome challenge though, Chris replied. "Each team has to gather enough flowers to make leis for every team member, collect eight lava rocks, and capture a wild boar."

"We have to throw a live animal in a volcano?" Sky asked.

"No, do you know how many angry twerts I'd get if I had you do that? You'll hand the stuff to Chef and he'll give you the actual sacrifice. A honey baked ham with lei and lava rock garnish. Once you have your sacrifice, head up to the volcano and toss it in. The first team to do so wins invincibility and first class seats to our next destination. The losers will send someone home. And go!"

The heroes huddled up and discussed strategy. "Ok, I can get the boar," Britney said. "Anyone wanna help?"

"I'll do it," Shawn and Jasmine said.

"Dave's gonna help me get the flowers," Amy ordered.

"I am?" Dave asked.

"And the rest of us'll look for those rocks yo," Gary said.

"Ok Huns," Rebecca said. "Let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen up losers," Matthew said. "I'm the team leader."

" _If_ we were going to have a team leader" Natasha said. "It'd be me."

"Well since I'm the smartest one here-" the hipster started.

"Sorry, which one of us made the finale last season?"

"Yeah, and you lost to _Angel_."

"Um, what was that about my sister?" Lily threatened.

"Oh please, your sister was a weak player and you know it," Matthew said. The two stared arguing.

Natasha snuck away from them. "That should keep him busy. Now Sky, Samey, and I will trap the boar. Topher and Terrance, you get the rocks. Sugar, you're on flowers. Everyone good?"

"Wait," Sugar said. "Why'd you get to be in charge? What about the smart guy?"

The mastermind raised an eyebrow. "Last season, that smart guy thought it was a good idea to tick off a robotic bear. Now let's stop wasting time and head out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to the edge of a forrest, where Dave and Amy were picking flowers. "So why did you want to pick flowers with me?" Dave asked.

"Look, you and me both want someone on the other team gone," she explained. "So like, if you promise not to go psycho over me, I'll let you team up with me."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DAVE - "Amy wouldn't be my first choice of alliance. Or second, or third. But if she'll help me get rid of Sky, I'll help her. Then I will have to get rid of her. What? If girls don't like nice guys, then I'll be a bad guy."

XXXX

Dave shook her hand. "Deal." Amy smirked.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

AMY - "He thinks I'm actually gonna help him? Winning this will be easier than I thought."

XXXX"Good let's head back. All this digging in the dirt is making me feel like _Samey_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I think that's enough flowers," Dave said.

Cut to Sammy, Natasha, and Sky as they were setting traps. "So I'll admit that there is a reason I brought you here."

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"You two are the only trustworthy people on the team and therefore prime alliance material. I'm here to form one."

"After everything you did last season?" Sky asked.

"Keep in mind, I could have told you some lie or tried to intimidate you. But I didn't. With me you'll get something you won't get with the others. The truth. You don't have answer now, just something to think about." He walked off leaving the girls to give each other a pensive look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cut to the path up the volcano, where the villains had a decent lead over the heroes. Sugar was carrying her team's sacrifice when her stomach started growling.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SUGAR - "Except for the Juggy Chunks, I ain't never had real food on this show. What's the harm in a little bite?"

XXXX

After the confessional, the scene cut to the mouth of the volcano. The villains were sweating profusely. Natasha said to the pageant queen, "Sugar, toss in the ham."

Chris flew in on a jet pack. "Not so fast Villainous Vikings, he said. "It seems you forgot the ham."

They all looked at Sugar, "Did you eat that entire ham on the way up here?" Sky asked.

"This wouldn't have happened if I was team leader," Matthew said.

"You know what?" Natasha ask before the whole team, minus Sammy and Sky, started arguing with each other. During the fight, the hero team came up and threw their sacrifice in the volcano.

"And the Heroic Huns win!" Chris announced. The villains stopped their arguing to groan in disappointment. "Heroes, head back to the plane for a first class treat: a Hawaiian party, whose name I cannot remember. And Villains, I'll see you at the elimination chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to the part of the plane used for eliminations in season three. "Welcome Villainous Vikings to the first elimination ceremony of the season. "The on-plane bathroom is your voting booth. Voting is like in season three, stamp the passport of the All-Star you want to eliminate.

XXXX

VOTING BOOTH

A montage of all the villains voting was shown.

XXXX

"And now for the votes. If I call your name, you get a souvenier from the current location. If I do not call your name, you must take the Hop of Shame."

"The Hop of Shame?" Lily asked.

"The lawyers wouldn't let me force out of the plane if it was moving so you'll jump, or hop off the plane, before we take off. And the leis go to... Sky."

"Samey."

"My name is Sammy," the nice twin corrected.

"Terrance," the host continued.

"Lily."

"Yes!" the realist cheered. "Tough break Terry."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Topher is also safe," The host said with mild irritation. "Natasha, Matthew, Sugar, you three are on the chopping block." The hipster and mastermind glared at each other while Suger looked scared. "Natasha, some might say you led your team to defeat today. Matthew, you've been really annoying. And Sugar, you're the reason you're all here to begin with. The next lei goes to, Natasha."

"Expected," the boy said. "But welcome."

"And tonights big loser is... Sugar!"

"Gosh darnit!" The pageant queen said. She got up, walked to the door and jumped out.

Chris sighed. "I already miss my trebuchet. Will the Villainous Vikings ever be able to work together? Find out this season on Total... Drama... All-Stars 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONUS CLIP)

Suger walked down the beach. "I can't believe I was voted out. Those people don't know what they lost." A distant rumbling caught her attention. "What was that?" The camera cut to the volcano in time to catch it errupting just before the scene cut to static.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And that is the first episode of the second all-star season. Why I chose to bring back these sixteen specific players will be revealed over the course of the show. As for the major no-shows (Scarlett, Max, Angel, or Contessa) I figure Chris would never want to see Scarlett or Max again, and that Angel and Contessa just wouldn't want to come back unless they had to.

Sammy and Sky on the villain team was done so Chris could mess with them. And, out of context, they do seem kinda villainy.

Why was Sugar the first boot? I knew she'd be booted after messing up this challenge, but this was originally a later episode. But once I got the 'contious tour' idea in my head, Sugar became the first boot.

As for why she was even in the cast, she was the main villain of season six. It'd be criminal not to include her.

I'm really excited for this season and hope you will enjoy it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar


	2. Fifteen Minutes of Shame

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to episode two of All-Stars 2! As you can guess by the title, we're going to Hollywood. So let's get rolling. (Get it?)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

Now to answer a review!

 _ **TDIFanatic:**_ Thanks! Sorry for bumming you out by Sugar's boot, and with the lack of Angel and Contessa.

 _Remaining All-Stars_

 _ **Heroic Huns:**_ Amy, Britney, Dave, Gary, Jasmine, Mitch, Rebecca, Shawn

 _ **Villainous Vikings:**_ Lily, Matthew, Natasha, Sammy, Sky, Terrance, Topher

* * *

 **EP 02: Fifteen Minutes of Shame**

 _Last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2..._

 _Sixteen campers from the past two seasons became this season's All-Stars. And man have things gotten interesting. Dave still holds a grudge against Sky, Samey and Amy still don't get along, and Terrance found a perfect way to get under Lily's skin. Matthew and Natasha bumped heads over who should lead the Villainous Vikings. Dave and Amy formed an alliance to get rid of Samey and Sky, and Natasha also got a head start on allying with those two. In the end, the villains lost the first challenge and Sugar was the first All-Star sent home._

 _This week our fifteen remaining All-Stars get fifteen minutes of Shame. Who will shine bright in Tinsletown? And who will flop? Find out right here, on Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up out from places on the jumbo jet, the last somehow coming out of a suitcase. The camera flies through the plane, once even forcing Chris to jump out of the way.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies into the cockpit, past Chef and onto a runway, into a baggage cart.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera flashes to the top of the CN Tower and goes over the edge, into a lake.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(_ The bubbles from the splash fade away into an underwater shot of Sugar frantically trying to swim away from a shark.)

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(The camera pans up to the roof of a cabin of a boat made of reeds. Britney sits on it with crossed legs and closed eyes, meditating.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down and to the right where Shawn and Jasmine are trying to fight off a group of crocodiles with paddles. The boat crashes into an inflatable raft carrying Sammy. Jasmine tries to pull her into the boat as Shawn fights off the crocodiles.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera flashes to the mouth of an Icelandic volcano. Terrance helps Lily climb to the top, smirking at her in the process. She glares at him.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans to the right, following Sky pushing a wheelbarrow with a determined look. She runs into Gary, who was to busy practicing rapping to notice, and the two fly off the peak.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera flashes to an open field on Pahkitew Island. Dave stands in the foreground. Sky lands on him, knocking him down. She smiles at him and he glares back. Gary falls to the ground in the background. )

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera pans to the right, where Matthew is shaking his head at the two in a condecending manner. He looks behind him to see Pasta Bear, screams, and runs away.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera zooms out to show Mitch laughing at Matthew, until Pasta Bear glares at him. The cowboy slowly backs off-screen. The camera flashes to open water, the Hawaiian islands visible in the background. Topher drives a speedboat on screen, Amy waterskiing behind him. He tries to flash a smile at the camera but loses control of the boat and crashes into another boat driven by a yeti. The yeti makes a gesture with his hand that has to be censored.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(The camera flashes to an empty Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and an excited Rebecca pointing something out to an uniterested Natasha. Their eyes widen and they run off screen, a large group of fans chasing after them.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The jet flies past Cristo Redentor, causing a man to cross himself. Then it flies past a Mayan pyramid, the force causing the structure to fall apart. It's final shot was the baack of the jet as it flew through the air.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down to open water, the top of Wawanakwa's diving cliff present in the distance. Two platforms were shown, Villains on the left and Heroes on the right, both with dueling sticks. The camera flies through as the two teams clash: A confident Natasha easily fighting off an angry Gary, Sky hesitantly clashing with an angry Dave, An even match between a confident Terrance and Rebecca, Lily losing to a concered Britney, Mitch easily beating an overconfident Matthew, a surprisingly even match between Shawn and Sugar, an overconfident Topher losing to Jasmine, and finally a heated an even match between Amy and Sammy; their dueling sticks on fire for some reason. The flames flare up and the scene burns away to all sixteen teens standing in front of the jumbo jet separated into their teams and whistling the last notes of the song. On the left the villains: Sammy glaring at her twin, Matthew impatiently tapping his foot, Sky sitting on the ground and offering a weak smile to the camera, Natasha with his trademark smirk, Topher pointing to the camera, Sugar doing the beauty pageant wave, and Lily and Terrance subtly holding hands. On the right the heroes: Amy glaring at her twin, Jasmine glaring at Amy, Gary throwing rap hands, Shawn sitting on the ground trying to look cool, Britney gazing a Dave with a dopey smile, Dave glaring at Sky, Mitch crossing his arms and smiling, and Rebecca in the back spray painting a 2 at the end of the TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS logo on the jet. She turns around and winks at the last guitar note is played.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(FIRST CLASS)

The episode starts with the Heroic Huns all enjoying the first class acommodations. Dave and Amy were getting spa facials. "I have to say," the germaphobe started, "at first I wasn't to sure about this, but I'm glad you talked me into it."

"Isn't this the life?" The mean twin replied. "Me up here getting pampered while Samey has to be in the disgusting loser class."

"It should be the other way around," Jasmine said.

"So wasn't talking to you. Rude much?" Amy spat. "Wait, are you saying we should be losing challenges?"

"No! I'm just saying you shouldn't be here."

Amy pretended to cry, "How can you hate me so much? We're supposed to be teammates." Jasmine groaned and stormed off. Amy and Dave laughed to themselves.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

JASMINE - "What was Chris thinking putting Sammy with the villains? Amy is a way worse person. I just hope the Danger Island folks can see through her act."

XXXX

Britney sat on a couch near the germaphobe and cheerleader, gazing at the former with a dopey grin. Rebecca sat down next to her and asked, "What's got you so happy?"

"He is really cute isn't he?" The globetrotter responded.

"You mean Dave?"

She sighed, "You think he might like me back?"

"Somehow I don't think he's gonna do the showmance thing this season."

"You're right, I should go talk to him." She got up and walked over to Dave.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "She didn't hear a word I said. I thought that only happened on TV."

XXXX

"Hi Dave," Britney said nervously.

"Hi, I wanna say Britney," Dave replied.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - "He knows my name!"

XXXX

"It's Britney. So um, you look really nice in the sweater."

"Uh, thanks," he said unsurely.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" She ran off, leaving Dave bewildered.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DAVE - "I think Britney has a crush on me. But I'm not here to meet girls, I'm here to win." He looked pensive. "Where have I heard that before?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(LOSER CLASS)

The villains were in loser class, all annoyed with Matthew and Natasha's arguing.

"Great job leading us last time Natasha," Matthew said snidely. "First class is amazing, oh wait. We lost."

"Can you be any more insufferable?" The mastermind asked through gritted teeth.

"Just admit you're not smart enough to lead the team and let me handle it."

"You couldn't lead a starving horse to a carrot patch. So just shut up and you might make it past our next elimination."

"You heard it here, Natasha plans on sabotaging our next challenge."

"That's your job."

"Enough!" Sky yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Like it or not, we're a team. And we need to work together or none of us are going to win the million. So can we please put our arguments aside and trust each other?" The villains agreed with various levels of sincerity.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "I agree we should work together but"

MATTHEW - "You'd have to be an idiot"

LILY - "To let your gaurd down"

TERRANCE - "And trust"

TOPHER - "A team full of villains."

XXXX

A world map was shown on the screen. The camrea zoomed in on southern California.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camrea flashed to what looked to be the inside of a coffee shop.

"Welcome to Los Angeles!" Chris told the all-stars. "Or more accurately, Hollywood. Today's challenge is two-fold and will expose you to all three sides of the metophorical camera."

"I thought there were only two sides," Sammy said.

"He just said there were three. Can you like not embarrass me any more than you already do?" Amy mocked.

"As I was saying," the host continued irately. "You may have heard there were only two sides: the writers/director/producers, and the actors. But there's a third side. The assistants."

"How are the assistants part of making the movie?" Shawn asked.

"It's their job to keep the stars happy so they actually do the movie. The life of an assistant is full of organizing schedules and getting drinks for people you don't like. Which brings me to your first challenge. You will notice two tables with photos of the reaming all-stars behind you. Your challenge is to match the drink to the all-star on the opposite team. The first team to get match all of them gets an advantage in part two of the challenge. And go!"

Natasha grabbed his team's attention. "Do not do anything until I say so."

"Did you not hear Chris?" Terrrance asked. "We have to match the drinks first."

"No," the mastermind corrected. "We have to match them _correctly_. So if we take a step back and think-"

Sky finished for him, "We can get all of them right on the first try. Natasha you're a genius!"

"So I've been told," he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HEROES)

"We should start with the obvious ones first," Dave suggested.

"Here's a kale and soy milk smoothie," Mitch said holding up the drink. He, Gary, Britney, and Rebecca looked at each other and said, "Matthew." He placed the drink in front of the hipster's picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about ten minutes Natasha had finished the challenge. "And an energy drink for Gary, though he really doen't need them."

"The Villainous Vikings win the first challenge!" Chris announced. The villains cheered while the heroes groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the inside of a film studio.

"For your second challenge," Chris told the all-stars, "you will make a short film using a prompt that I will give you. You will have five hours to write, film, and edit your film. Since the Villains won the first challenge, they get and extra thirty minutes. Films will be judged inpartially by Chef. The best one wins first class seats to our next destination, the losers send someone home." He handed envelopes to Gary and Topher. "These are your propmts. I'll see you all in five and a half hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(VILLAINS)

Topher opened the envelope and read, "An athelete and cheerleader who can't stand each other have romantic tension. Make a film where it culminates in a kiss between the two. You can end it anyway you like. Well we have a cheerleader and an athlete."

Sky and Sammy looked at each other. "She's not my type," they both said.

"And here I was hoping for a repeat of last season's finale," Terrance snarked.

"Oh you mean where you cried?" Lily mocked.

"I'm not talking to you," he said.

"Too late, you already are." She noticed the rest of the team smirking at them. "Why are you looking at me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HEROES)

Gary opened the heroes' envelope and read, "Your basic nerdy guy/popular girl trope. Except it's the popular girl that's crushing on the nerdy guy. Make a film where she finally gets the guy."

"Dave's the perfect fit for the nerdy guy," Rebecca said. "But who's gonna play-"

"I'll do it!" Britney interrupted. Dave looked at Amy with pleading eyes. She saw this and rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it," the mean twin announced. "It won't even be acting." Britney glared at her.

"Cool," Rebecca said. "Jasmine and I will write the script. Shawn and Britney can work on make-up and Gary and Mitch can work the lights and camera I guess."

"I got this!" Gary bragged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(VILLAINS)

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Lily complained as Sammy was applying make-up.

"The prompt called for tension," the nice twin answered. "It was either you and Terrance, or Matthew and Natasha."

Lily shuddered. "And no one wants to see Matthew kiss anyone. He'd probably complain that the person's technique has been overdone." The two girls laughed. "Hey, you wanna form an alliance?"

"Why me?"

"We're both girls, we're both twins, why not?"

"Can I take some time to think about it?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topher walked over to where Amy was waitng for her call to make-up. "What do _you_ want?" She asked him.

"Simple," he told her. "You, me, alliance. We pick off the threats on our teams then cruise to the finale. What do you say?"

She smirked. "Just don't get yourself kicked off this time."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TOPHER - "Once the producers see how great I am at stirring up drama, they'll have to give me Chris's job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toward the end of the challenge, Matthew was editing his team's film when he saw the computer the heroes were using. "Hmm," he said to himself.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "I know I can take us to victory. But the others are too stupid to see that. So if I sabotage us, they'll eventually get tired of losing and see that I should lead the team."

XXXX

He went over to it and was made some changes when he was lifted up by his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" Jasmine asked him.

"So you are this strong in real life," Matthew said nervously. "I promise, I'm trying to help you."

"Do you expect me to believe that? How dumb do you think I am?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

She dropped him, "Just get out of here. You don't want to see what will happen if I catch you messing with us again." He scurried off and she undid all of his changes, not paying attention to what she was doing in her agitated state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cut to the film studio, where The all-stars and hosts are sitting in front of a projector. "Ok," Chris said. "It's time to watch what you came up with. First up, the Villainous Vikings!"

The projector showed the villain's film. It was set in a high school gym. Terrance was shooting basketballs, trying to see how many he could make in a row. Lily, in a cheerleader outfit that matched Terrance's jersey, stormed on-screen. "Why didn't you meet me at lunch? We need to work on our science project."

"Practice," he replied.

"Basketball practice isn't until 3:30, it's not even one."

"I have to keep my skills up, some of us are only here on scholarship."

"How hard can it be? You just throw the ball into the hoop."

He tossed her the ball, "Try it." She shot and missed. "Not so hard is it?"

"So you can toss a ball in a goal big deal." She started poking him in the chest as she said, "You still need to focus on your other classes."

He grabbed her hand, "Please stop that. It hurts."

"Why do you give me such a hard time?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He teased. He leaned in and kissed her.

The film suddenly stopped.

"Villains, what happened?" Chris asked.

"I ran out of time?" Matthew tried to defend.

"We'll watch the Heroes' film," the host said. "But unless they messed up even worse..."

The heroes' film was just mess of static, a shot of Dave and Amy kissing each other and a shot of Amy saying "wow." before cutting off.

"Well, I think we have a winner here," Chris said as he scratched his chin. "The Villainous Vikings! Heroic Huns, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy was talking to the Danger Island heroes. "I'm serious, she like had to have sabotaged us."

"The last time I bought that," Mitch said. "It was the person telling us that really did it."

"Ugh, when would I have had time to sabotage us?"

"She's got a point yo," Gary said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cut to the elimination ceremony. Chris behind the podium with gold statuettes on it. "Heroic Huns," he said, "welcome to your first elimination. It's time to vote off your least favorite hero."

XXXX

VOTING BOOTH

AMY - Stamps Jasmine's passport.

JASMINE - Stamps Amy's passport.

MITCH - looks at Jasmine and Amy's passport, trying to decide.

XXXX

"And the Guilded Chrises go to... Dave."

"Britney."

"Gary."

"Mitch."

"Shawn."

"And Rebecca. Ladies you're on the chopping block. Amy, no one here likes you, and Jasmine was in charge of editing and sent out, what ever that was. Tonight's big loser is..."

"Jasmine!"

The survivalist sighed and looked at Amy. She said "I hope Sammy wins," before hopping off the plane, catching her head on the top of the door frame in the process. "Ow!"

"That's better, but I miss the scream," Chris said. "Who will stop Matthew from sabotaging the heroes now that Jasmine's gone?" The host smiled at the surprised exclaimations of the heroes before continuing, "Find out next time, on Total... Drama... All-Stars...2!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONUS CLIP)

Jasmine walked down the streets of L.A. "It's not that I'm upset over losing. I just hate to see Amy get the upper hand. I hope Sammy's ok on the villain team."

"Oh my gosh," an off-screen voice screamed. "It's Jamine from Total Drama!"

"Uh-oh," Jasmine said before she ran away from the screaming fans.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** First off I want to apologize to the Jasmine fans. But while including her this season was a must, I didn't have anything planned for her, so her natural stubborness caused her downfall.

More people are trying to set up alliances, most of which are going to be important moving forward.

And Matthew's still an insufferable twit. You can tell me how much you hate him, he was created specifically to be hated.

I'm fairly happy with this chapter

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar

 **15th Place:** Jasmine


	3. Hungry Hungry Hoe Down

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to episode two of All-Stars 2! As you can guess by the title, we're going to Hollywood. So let's get rolling. (Get it?)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

Now to answer a review!

 _ **TDIFanatic:**_ Thanks! Honestly, it didn't occur to me to add a Jashawn scene until after I read your review. But I can say that Shawn and Sammy will take interesting turns without our favorite Australian.

 _Remaining All-Stars_

 _ **Heroic Huns:**_ Amy, Britney, Dave, Gary, Mitch, Rebecca, Shawn

 _ **Villainous Vikings:**_ Lily, Matthew, Natasha, Sammy, Sky, Terrance, Topher

* * *

 **EP 03: Hungry Hungry Hoe Down**

 _Last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2..._

 _The fifteen all-stars got fiteen minutes of shame in Hollywood, California. Amy worked her innocent act to bend the rest of the Heroic Huns to her will, then formed a cross-team alliance with Topher. Matthew tried to gain control of the Villainous Vikings from Natasha, which failed miserably by the way. Then he tried to sabotage his own team, which also failed. Jasmine caught our resident hipster trying to fix their film and undid his changes, not noticing just how bad the finished product was and was the next all-star given the boot. This week, one all-star gets to go home and I don't mean through the Hop of Shame. Who will win big where everything's bigger? Find out right now on Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up out from places on the jumbo jet, the last somehow coming out of a suitcase. The camera flies through the plane, once even forcing Chris to jump out of the way.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies into the cockpit, past Chef and onto a runway, into a baggage cart.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera flashes to the top of the CN Tower and goes over the edge, into a lake.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(_ The bubbles from the splash fade away into an underwater shot of Sugar frantically trying to swim away from a shark.)

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(The camera pans up to the roof of a cabin of a boat made of reeds. Britney sits on it with crossed legs and closed eyes, meditating.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down and to the right where Shawn and Jasmine are trying to fight off a group of crocodiles with paddles. The boat crashes into an inflatable raft carrying Sammy. Jasmine tries to pull her into the boat as Shawn fights off the crocodiles.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera flashes to the mouth of an Icelandic volcano. Terrance helps Lily climb to the top, smirking at her in the process. She glares at him.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans to the right, following Sky pushing a wheelbarrow with a determined look. She runs into Gary, who was to busy practicing rapping to notice, and the two fly off the peak.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera flashes to an open field on Pahkitew Island. Dave stands in the foreground. Sky lands on him, knocking him down. She smiles at him and he glares back. Gary falls to the ground in the background. )

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera pans to the right, where Matthew is shaking his head at the two in a condecending manner. He looks behind him to see Pasta Bear, screams, and runs away.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera zooms out to show Mitch laughing at Matthew, until Pasta Bear glares at him. The cowboy slowly backs off-screen. The camera flashes to open water, the Hawaiian islands visible in the background. Topher drives a speedboat on screen, Amy waterskiing behind him. He tries to flash a smile at the camera but loses control of the boat and crashes into another boat driven by a yeti. The yeti makes a gesture with his hand that has to be censored.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(The camera flashes to an empty Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and an excited Rebecca pointing something out to an uniterested Natasha. Their eyes widen and they run off screen, a large group of fans chasing after them.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The jet flies past Cristo Redentor, causing a man to cross himself. Then it flies past a Mayan pyramid, the force causing the structure to fall apart. It's final shot was the baack of the jet as it flew through the air.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down to open water, the top of Wawanakwa's diving cliff present in the distance. Two platforms were shown, Villains on the left and Heroes on the right, both with dueling sticks. The camera flies through as the two teams clash: A confident Natasha easily fighting off an angry Gary, Sky hesitantly clashing with an angry Dave, An even match between a confident Terrance and Rebecca, Lily losing to a concered Britney, Mitch easily beating an overconfident Matthew, a surprisingly even match between Shawn and Sugar, an overconfident Topher losing to Jasmine, and finally a heated an even match between Amy and Sammy; their dueling sticks on fire for some reason. The flames flare up and the scene burns away to all sixteen teens standing in front of the jumbo jet separated into their teams and whistling the last notes of the song. On the left the villains: Sammy glaring at her twin, Matthew impatiently tapping his foot, Sky sitting on the ground and offering a weak smile to the camera, Natasha with his trademark smirk, Topher pointing to the camera, Sugar doing the beauty pageant wave, and Lily and Terrance subtly holding hands. On the right the heroes: Amy glaring at her twin, Jasmine glaring at Amy, Gary throwing rap hands, Shawn sitting on the ground trying to look cool, Britney gazing a Dave with a dopey smile, Dave glaring at Sky, Mitch crossing his arms and smiling, and Rebecca in the back spray painting a 2 at the end of the TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS logo on the jet. She turns around and winks at the last guitar note is played.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode starts with a shot of the plane flying through the air. The camera flashes to first class, where the villains are talking strategy. "Thanks for getting us to first class Nat," Sky said while eating scrambled eggs.

The mastermind faltered fo a moment. "I prefer to be called Natasha. And you're welcome."

"I don't see why you're thanking _him_ ," Matthew snarked from his seat while he was getting a spa facial. He lifted one of the cucumbers from his eye and continued, " _I'm_ the one who got us the win."

"That's why the Villainous Vikings make such a great team!" Topher announced, actually frocing the camera to focus on him. "Matthew's the sabotuer, Natasha's the brain," the camera showed the two villains staring at him as he named them. "Terrance and Sky are the muscle," The two athletes shared a shrug. "I'm the face and Samey's..."

"Name is Sammy," the nice twin corrected irately.

"Like it matters," the wannabe host waved her off. "The point is we all bring something _important_ to the team." Sammy and Matthew seethed.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "Ugh! Even when we _aren't_ on the same team everyone still sees me as a second Amy," she complained to the confessional. "Well I am _not_ going to let it happen this time. I'll show them that I _am_ useful."

MATTHEW - "Natasha's the brains?!" The hispter asked in outrage. " _I_ am the smartest person on the team. Heck I'm the smartest person to ever be on this show! I should be the brains. But as long as we keep _winning_ my idiot teammates will think that silent simpleton is the reason for our success. My last attempt at sabotage may have failed, but this time Natasha _will_ go home."

XXXX

After the confessionals the point-of-view shifted to loser class, where the heroes were sitting in relative silence as water was heard dripping. "It's official," Rebecca said, "I hate loser class."

"I know," Dave agreed. "Were these benches _ever_ washed?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Hey I like know you're not good with dirt," Amy told him, "but they could be like a lot dirtier." Her own eyes widened in surprise at the comment while Rebecca raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"I've had to spend two weeks in the Serengeti without a tent," Britney added, "and Chris somehow made this worse." She thought for a moment, "I guess since there were three survivalists on the team he had to step things up. Right Shawn?" The zombie nut in question, who hadn't been paying attention despite his ataring at the other team, jumped at suddenly being addressed. "Shawn, are you ok?"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SHAWN - "Yesterday my team voted off Jasmine. Jasmine! She was without a doubt our team's best player, and I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with her. I was too shocked to even say good-bye! And now I think I'm next!" The entire confessional had been accented by his flailing his arms about, and him hugging himself with a panicked expression during the last senctence.

XXXX

"This sucks man," Gary complained. "It's like Host Dude spent extra money to make this crappy."

Suddenly the host spoke over the intercom, "That's because I did! It's time for us land at our next destination. I hope you brought your ten gallon hats, because we're landing in... Texas!"

Mitch smiled broadly and exclaimed, "Yeeeee-Haaaaaaaw!" His teammates gave him funny looks. Amy and Dave, the two closest to him, covered their ears. "That slipped out," the cowboy admitted sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world map was shown once again. This time zooming in on Western.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two teams stood outside next to two tables, one red and one yellow and both full of burgers, potato salad, hot dogs and ribs. Chris and Chef walked onscreen, both in long-sleeve and button up shirts, jeans, cowboy boots and hats that matched their usual color schemes. Chris chewed on a piece of straw ans he annouced, "Welcome to Texas! This second biggest state in the United States is home to big ranches, big food, and bigger hats. Since this is the place where everything's bigger, I figured it's the perfect place for this season's eating challenge!" The campers all groaned. "Don't be like that, Chef threatened to quit unless he got to showcase his grilling talents, so the food here actually tastes good." The groans turned into cheers.

"You'e welcome," Chef said smuggly.

"Yeah but since watching teenagers eat good food is boring, I decided to add some challenges with a local flavor. You will notice two color coded tables next to you filled with the basic staples of an American cookout: burgers, hot dogs, ribs, and potato salad. Each team member will take turns to eat as much food as they can in five minutes before running the Galveston Gaunlet!"

"But we're not in Galveston," Mitch said. "We ain't even near it."

"It's just a name Mitch," the host explained. "As I was saying, the Galveston Gauntlet is composed of three parts: first, you must last eight seconds while strapped into what is considered the most ruthless mechanical bull in history, The Straightjacket, on its highest setting."

"Why's it called straightjacket?" Sammy asked.

"Because you have to be crazy to ride it. After that you have a go at the Dumpster Dash, which is about a 100 meters through a pit full of stuff emptied from the dumpsters of local resturaunts."

"T-t-that sounds really... dirty," Dave commented. Amy put a comforting hand on his shoulder before she could realize it, Rebecca pursed her lips in thought.

"That's kinda the point Dave," Chris replied. "The last part is a special treat. Say hello to classic competitors... Leshawna and Owen!"

The camera cut to the two classic competitors, both sitting in glass tubes that were situated on top of a metal tunnel. "Is it me," Leshawna asked, "or do the people Chris bring in get weirder every time?"

"I think they look nice," Owen commented.

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "You think everybody's nice big guy."

The camera cut back to the host. "Yeah we gave those two beans and bran smoothies, and they've been stinking up that tunnel all morning. Crawl through that without hurling and you get to do the whole thing all over again. The game ends when one team's feast is finished and the course run one last time without barfing or when all of one team gets benched, whichever happens first. I'll give you five minutes to strategize."

The villains huddled around Natasha, "So what's the plan?" Topher asked.

"It _should_ be simple," Matthew replied. "Eat light so the gauntlet doesn't isn't as difficult."

"Great idea in theory," Terrance said, "but there's the simple fact that we have to finish our food first."

"Or," Natasha added, "be the last team without benched members. So Matthew's plan is a pretty good one. I say we go with it."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "Huh, guess they finally see that I'm the best one to lead the team. Didn't even have to sabotage us to make it happen."

NATASHA - "The others have mostly fallen in line with me," he explained calmly, as it should be. Matthew is the only one. It is to be expected, his arrogance will not allow him to take the role of a follower. The best thing to do is let him take a leadership role in the team and subtly steer him where I want him to go. Such as let him think a horrible plan is a good one."

XXXX

The camera cut to the heroes as they strategized. "We should send our two best players first and last," Rebecca suggested. "That way, we get a lead that we can regain or widen before the second round of eating."

"So who's goin' first yo?" Gary asked. "Mitch or Shawn?"

"I'll go first," Shawn answered.

"Just make sure to save me some ribs," Mitch responded.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SHAWN - "I recognized that set-up. I go last and when we lose I get sent home. Well that's not gonna happen today. This zombie hunter's gonna keep himself in the game!"

XXXX

The scene cut to the start of the challenge, Terrance and Shawn waiting for the challenge. "On you marks," Chris announced. Get set. Go!" Both boys took off and started eating, Shawn stuffed his face as fast as he could while Terrance ate slowly. "And Shawn starts off by scoring a big lead for the heroes, while Terrance seemed to have forgotten that this is a race." The basketballer shrugged and resumed his liesurely pace. After five minutes bells rang signifying the end of the eating time and the boys ran for the course. "And Shawn is the first one to The Straightjacket!" The zombie nut was violently thown back and forth on the bull and started to turn green before it stopped and he ran through the Dumpster Dash. Terrance strapped himself to the bull and it was turned on. Shawn easily made it through the other two part with ease.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SHAWN - "I spend a lot of time getting used to the lack of showers we'll have once the zombies take over. So some trash and farts weren't gonna stop me."

XXXX

"And Shawn makes it through without barfing once," Chris announced.

"I'll go next," Dave volunteered. "Might as well get it over with."

Amy hugged him, causing Britney to glare at her. "Just don't focus on what you're doing and you'll be fine." Her eyes became wide once more.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

AMY - "What is going _on_ with me?" She asked the camera. "I'm being _nice_ to _Dave_!"

BRITNEY - "That cheerleader better not be thinking of stealing my boyfriend!" She declared with a scowl. It quickly fell when she added, "Well he's not my boyfriend yet. But he could be, and I want him to be. I'm warning you Amy, I know Krav Maga."

XXXX

Dave went to eat and Rebecca walked over to Amy. "Looks like you're on the right team after all," she teased.

"I don't get it. I've _never_ cared what other people are going through. So why now, with _him_?"

"Great thing to admit to a teammate."

"Like you care."

The rebel shrugged. "Fair point. By the way, it's called 'bringing out your soft side.' Crushing on someone will do that to you."

The cheerleader glared at her, "I am _not_ crushing on that loser."

"Yeah, and my hair is naturally lavender," she said sarcastically. "Oh and Dave just threw up."

Amy turned around. "Is he ok?" Rebecca just grinned at her.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "I don't know if Amy's really into Dave or if she just has weird timing about turning nice, and I don't really care. Sooner or later she's going to clash with Britney. Either she'll win and I lose a major threat, or she'll lose and I lose someone who's going to betray me anyway." Chef gasped from the pilots's seat. "What? I may be on the hero team, but I look out for me and me alone. And thanks to Natasha, I know what good a little team chaos can bring."

XXXX

"And Dave vomits into the Dumpster Dash!" Chris announced. "That is not going to be fun for everyone else!" He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped foward quite a bit as shown by the bench being occupied by Lily, Sammy, Sky, Gary, Amy and Topher along with Dave. Sammy whispered to Lily, "Is the alliance offer still open?"

"Always," the realist asnwered.

"Good, because I'm in."

"Great, now if we lose I think we should vote for-"

The shot cut to the course where Mitch was after finishing off his team's food. "And Mitch is on his final run of the gauntlet!" The host announced. "If he can make it through this the Heroes win!" The cowboy held his breath and crawled through the tunnel making it out with ease. "And the Heroic Huns win!" The heroes cheered while the villains groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to the plane's cargo hold. Natasha walked in and asked, "Who is it that wanted to see me?"

Sky came out of her hiding place between some crates. "I did, I wanted to join your alliance."

"Expected," the boy said. "I'm assuming it has to do with you being the first to fail the challenge?"

"Yes. I just... I can't go home until I make things right with Dave."

The mastermind raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I know people say it's his fault, but the truth is we both messed up there. And things aren't going to get better until we both admit where we went wrong."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "It seems she doen't know of the love triangle brewing on Team Hero. Best not to tell her, her eventual devastation will make her an excellent and... obediant ally."

XXXX

"A reasonable plan, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Namely our upcoming vote..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the elimination ceremony, Chris stood behind his podium, still in his cowboy get-up. "Villainous Vikings, welcome to your second elimination," he told them. "You've all cast your votes, so lets hand out these cowboy hats. The first one goes to... Lily." He tossed a hat to the girl and she put it on.

"How do I look?" Terrance could only gawk.

"Also safe is... Topher."

"Terrance."

"Samey." The nice twin growled at the use of her nickname.

"Sky." The gymnast sighed in relief. "Natasha, Matthew, once again it comes down on you two." Both teens looked confident. "There are more reasons about why you're here than we have time to explain so I'll skip that part and call out the name of tonight's big loser..."

"Matthew."

"What?!" The hipster growled. "Fine! See if I care!" He ranted as he walked to the door of the plane. "Congratulations on voting out your smartest player, and for not seeing who the real threat is." He pointed to Natasha, "Everything he says is a play to further himself. And _I_ was your only chance to get rid of him. So you can just-"

Chris shoved him out the plane to shut him up, "He would've been there 'til the finale if I didn't," he explained. "There's way too much drama going on for me to discuss right now, so tune in next time for Total... Drama... All-Stars...2!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "So Sky has allied herself with me. I knew it would happen, I just expected Samey to join me first given her complete lack of confidence. But it seems she's joined Lily. I suppose I could recruit her to my side, but given our history, or more scecifically my history with her sister and sister's girlfriend, I doubt I will be able to do so within the timeline I wanted. It appears my position isn't quite as good as I originally thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONUS CLIP)

"What you think I'm going to talk about some big learned lesson or regret?" Matthew asked the camera as he walked through an open pasture. "Here's a regret, signing up for the stupid excuse for a show. The food sucked, the host was just another washed up egomaniac and no one appreciated my intellegence. If fact I-" He stopped he took a step and heard a squish. "Well that's just perfect."

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** I'd apologize to the Matthew fans, but I'm pretty sure he didn't have any. I'm sure you guessed he was supposed to be the first boot, but I'm actually glad I did it this way. His plot, short as it was, was pretty significant for the early game.

So Shawn's getting paranoid (even for him) and Sammy's hit her breaking point. Speaking of, despite where I'm going with Amy this season I can assue the twins are not switching personalities. They're both developing in what I feel is a positive direction.

The love triange: I knew that Britney and Amy would be interested in the same guy for three reasons. One, it'd allow me to write a lovesick Britney. Two, it'd allow me to start off Amy's subplot. And three, it'd allow me to reveal the season's main villain, Rebecca. Dave was chosen as the guy they'd fight over because he was the only logical choice on the team. He's nerdy enough for Britney and the only person besides Rebecca who even speaks to her.

And the alliances, it's all apart of the drama is all I can say. That and I thought it'd be cool to have the Viking's conflict be behind the scenes after Matthew left, since the only real villain left on the team is a behind the scenes type.

Sorry for not focusing on the challenge too much, I wanted to get the plots moving more than writing some teens eat and throw up.

And finally, some progress has been made with Tily (Terrance/Lily ship)

I'm fairly happy with this chapter

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar

 **15th Place:** Jasmine

 **14th Place:** Matthew


	4. Maya Have This Dance

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to episode four of All-Stars 2! I can't think of any puns, so we'll just get to it. Sory for the lateness, writer's block has been a real pain.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

 _Remaining All-Stars_

 _ **Heroic Huns:**_ Amy, Britney, Dave, Gary, Mitch, Rebecca, Shawn

 _ **Villainous Vikings:**_ Lily, Natasha, Sammy, Sky, Terrance, Topher

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 04: Maya Have This Dance**

 _Last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2..._

 _Mitch got a taste of home when we went to Texas. There, we had this season's eating challenge. Dave threw up, as to be expected. Confession cams revealed that Rebecca might not be the hero we thought her to be. And Amy starting being nice. I know, freaked me out too. Natasha shocked Matthew by letting him run the team. Unfortunately for the hipster, his idea sucked and they lost the challenge; and it was Matthew who took the Hop of Shame. Today, bings an all-new location. Who will be the next to jump of a grounded plane? What exactly is Rebecca's end-game? And will the Villains' alliances tear the team apart? Find out right here on Total... Drama...All-Stars...2!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up out from places on the jumbo jet, the last somehow coming out of a suitcase. The camera flies through the plane, once even forcing Chris to jump out of the way.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies into the cockpit, past Chef and onto a runway, into a baggage cart.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera flashes to the top of the CN Tower and goes over the edge, into a lake.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(_ The bubbles from the splash fade away into an underwater shot of Sugar frantically trying to swim away from a shark.)

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(The camera pans up to the roof of a cabin of a boat made of reeds. Britney sits on it with crossed legs and closed eyes, meditating.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down and to the right where Shawn and Jasmine are trying to fight off a group of crocodiles with paddles. The boat crashes into an inflatable raft carrying Sammy. Jasmine tries to pull her into the boat as Shawn fights off the crocodiles.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera flashes to the mouth of an Icelandic volcano. Terrance helps Lily climb to the top, smirking at her in the process. She glares at him.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans to the right, following Sky pushing a wheelbarrow with a determined look. She runs into Gary, who was to busy practicing rapping to notice, and the two fly off the peak.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera flashes to an open field on Pahkitew Island. Dave stands in the foreground. Sky lands on him, knocking him down. She smiles at him and he glares back. Gary falls to the ground in the background. )

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera pans to the right, where Matthew is shaking his head at the two in a condecending manner. He looks behind him to see Pasta Bear, screams, and runs away.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera zooms out to show Mitch laughing at Matthew, until Pasta Bear glares at him. The cowboy slowly backs off-screen. The camera flashes to open water, the Hawaiian islands visible in the background. Topher drives a speedboat on screen, Amy waterskiing behind him. He tries to flash a smile at the camera but loses control of the boat and crashes into another boat driven by a yeti. The yeti makes a gesture with his hand that has to be censored.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(The camera flashes to an empty Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and an excited Rebecca pointing something out to an uniterested Natasha. Their eyes widen and they run off screen, a large group of fans chasing after them.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The jet flies past Cristo Redentor, causing a man to cross himself. Then it flies past a Mayan pyramid, the force causing the structure to fall apart. It's final shot was the baack of the jet as it flew through the air.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down to open water, the top of Wawanakwa's diving cliff present in the distance. Two platforms were shown, Villains on the left and Heroes on the right, both with dueling sticks. The camera flies through as the two teams clash: A confident Natasha easily fighting off an angry Gary, Sky hesitantly clashing with an angry Dave, An even match between a confident Terrance and Rebecca, Lily losing to a concered Britney, Mitch easily beating an overconfident Matthew, a surprisingly even match between Shawn and Sugar, an overconfident Topher losing to Jasmine, and finally a heated an even match between Amy and Sammy; their dueling sticks on fire for some reason. The flames flare up and the scene burns away to all sixteen teens standing in front of the jumbo jet separated into their teams and whistling the last notes of the song. On the left the villains: Sammy glaring at her twin, Matthew impatiently tapping his foot, Sky sitting on the ground and offering a weak smile to the camera, Natasha with his trademark smirk, Topher pointing to the camera, Sugar doing the beauty pageant wave, and Lily and Terrance subtly holding hands. On the right the heroes: Amy glaring at her twin, Jasmine glaring at Amy, Gary throwing rap hands, Shawn sitting on the ground trying to look cool, Britney gazing a Dave with a dopey smile, Dave glaring at Sky, Mitch crossing his arms and smiling, and Rebecca in the back spray painting a 2 at the end of the TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS logo on the jet. She turns around and winks at the last guitar note is played.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode opens with the tell-tale drip the lser class seating. The Villainous Vikings all sat in relative silence. Sammy, Lily, Sky and Topher were on one side and Natasha, Sky and Terrance on the other. The mastermind had his nose burried in a book. "It's been really quiet since Matthew left," Sammy commented.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Natasha replied without looking from his book.

"At least we can work together as a team without arguing," Sky said. She looked at Terance and Lily, who were glaring at each other and added, "Mostly."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - "I can work with Terrance, the second he stops baing a complete and total jerk."

TERRANCE - "Sorry Sky, but I don't play well with others."

XXXX

The static cut to first class. The heroes once again enjoying a breakfast of left over barbacue. Mitch in particular was happy. "So how'd y'all like Texas?" He asked his team.

Rebecca shrugged. "We won." The cowboy's face fell. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Chris's voice.

"Hello All-Stars!" The viewpoint shifted to loser class. "Get ready for your third day of competition."

"Not this again," Terrance groaned.

"Yes, this again," the host mocked. "Today's challenge is a little different, so I'm gonna need you guys to jump off the plane."

"I thought legal said you couldn't do that," Sky protested.

"They did, but by the time they find out you'll already have jumped. Don't worry you'll have working parachutes. I'll let you know when you hit the drop zone. McLean out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world map appeared once more, this time zooming in on the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the middle of a jungle. The thirteen all-stars, separated into their teams, stood in front of Chris as he explained the challenge. "Welcome to Mexico!" The host announced. "This challenge will actually take about a day and a half to complete. Each team must race from here to the ancient Mayan city of Chitzen Itza as fast as you can while avoiding certain death in the inhospitable jungle." The camera swept across the teens and showed their nervous faces, except for Shawn, Britney, and Natasha. The male survivalist was senind paranoid glances back to his team, the globetrotter looked excited, and the mastermind simply pursed his lips.

"Once nightfall hits, each team will have to camp and wait for the sun to rise before heading out again. The first team to meet me at Citzen Itza wins invincibility and first class tickets to our next destination. The losing team will have to maroon a player. Any questions?" There were several shouts af protest before he continued, "Each team will have a crate of supplies they are going to need to safely traverse the playing area." He gestured to two crates, one gold and the other red.

"So are we getting radios like the last time you did this?" Sky asked.

"Nope!" The host answered gleefully. "This is an all-star season. I can't give you guys an out if things get dangerous." A rope ladder descended next to him; he grabbed it and was lifted up. "I'lll see you all tomorrow!"

The heroes gathered around the golden crate. "How we gon' open this yo?" Gary asked as he rubbed the back of his head. No one, except Amy, noticed that Britney had started rummaging through her backpack.

"Um, Hello," the mean twin mocked. "This isn't study time!"

The globetrotter leveled a glare at the cheerleader before saying, "I was looking for this," as she held up a crowbar that she somehow had in her bag. She used it to open the crate with little trouble and the rest of the team expressed their approval.

"Britney," Dave said with wide eyes and a smile, "you're awesome!" The girl blushed and Amy scowled.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - "Did you hear that?" She gushed to the confessional. She crossed her arms and with a smug look said, "I bet he never says that about _Amy_."

AMY - She had her arms crossed and scowled to the camera, "Ugh! That freak Britney is the next one to go."

REBECCA - She shrugged, "Britney's a threat. But there's someone else who needs eliminating just a bit more."

XXXX

Mitch serched the crate. "Outside the food, tents, and sleeping bags, looks like we got a map an' compass." He held the last two items for his team to see.

"But unless we know where we are," Dave said, "that compass is useless." Natasha snuck up to them and started listening in. Rebecca saw this and with a scowl, she grabbed the map and ran off. The rest of the team scrambled to grab their supplies and follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The focus shifted to the villains as they waited for Natasha. "Any luck?" Lily asked when the boy returned.

The mastermind sighed in resignation, "None. Rebecca has gotten suspicious of me. Have we opened the crate yet?" She nodded and he sighed again, this time in frustration. "What's in it?" He asked pointedly.

"Some food, couple of tents, sleeping bags, and a GPS," the realist listed off. "But the jungle's so dense we can't get a signal. That or Chris gave us a broken one."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHRIS - "I was tempted," he shrugged."

XXXX

Natasha smiled. "Well, I think I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene jumped ahead a few hours to the Heroic Huns. Gary was in front, swatting at low-lying branches and bugs. Rebecca behind him was, map in one hand and compass in the other. Dave and Amy were further back, with the cheerleader trying to inch her way closer to the germaphobe. Mitch brought up the rear, Britney and Shawn were no where to be seen and the sun appeared to be setting.

"I see the river!" Shawn's voice called from above, causing the five to look up. "Once we get there, we can follow it to the city."

"That's great Shawn!" Rebecca called back. "You and Britney can come down now!"

The aforementioned globetrotter jumped down, while Shawn simply replied, "No thanks, just toss me up some rope!" The rebel did as asked with a smirk and the team started making camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villains were further behind the heroes, but not by much. All six were hiking through the jungle wih no real rhyme or reason, save for Natasha who was in front. "They set up camp for the night," he told them and they all sighed in relief. Except for Terrance.

"What, you guys are tired already?" He mocked. "Weak." He laughed at the glares he recieved.

"Now we set up camp and hope to wake up before they do so we can steal their supplies and get to the finish first," the mastermind explained.

"That's it?" The basketballer asked.

Natasha's eye twitched. "I never said it was a good plan. Far too much is left to chance, but it _is_ a plan." Terrance just scoffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to inside of the villain boy's, Natasha in particular as Topher was asleep and Terrance wasn't in the tent. He woke up startled to the sounds of something outside. He grabbed a nearby book and got ready to use it as a weapon. He grumbled once he got outside and saw Terrance and Lily making out.

"Good job keeping watch," he snarked and the the two separated in surprise. Lily ducked her head to hide her blush and Terracne glared at him. The basketballer stormed off to his tent and the mastermind looked at the redhead. "I don't care about that. I wanted to apologize for how things went down last season."

She gave him a confused look. "Why? You did what you had to do to win. I respect that, even if I'm a little ticked _I_ had to get the boot because of it."

It was Natasha's turn to look confused. "You're... not... mad?"

She shrugged. "Nope, but I'm not joining any alliance. I don't really trust you enough for that."

They were both surprised by footsteps coming into their camp. The two villains looked to see Rebecca strolling in. She handed them their map and compass and told them, "If anyone asks, Zombie Boy gave these to you," before turning around and leaving them with bewildered looks.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "So Rebecca is more devious than I thought. Maybe it's a good thing she was disqualified last season. I'll have to remove her somehow."

XXXX

The camera cut to daybreak. The heroes were woken up by Rebecca. "Come on, we gotta go! Shawn's already left and we all have to cross the finish to win!" That got everyone's attention and they scrambled to get up and leave. The camera panned up to show Shawn still asleep in the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to the ruins of a Mayan city and panned across, showing off the architecture. It flashed again to Chris and Chef to the bottom of a large pyramid. Chef asked his friend, "So how'd it go with that skater girl?"

The host's face paled. "I had some bad fish before the date and uh," he noticed a team approaching, "I'll tell you later." The heroes ran on screen. "Heroic Huns, congratulations on winning your second challenge in a row!" They all cheered. "Which is what I'd say _if_ you had all your team members."

Rebecca looked shocked. "What do you mean? Shawn was supposed to meet us here!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "No he wasn't"

XXXX

Chris looked unaffected by the news of a contestant lost in the jungle. "Well he didn't. You can go look for him if you want, but I don't think you'll beat the Villainous Vikings."

"What makes you say that?" Britney asked just before the villains arrived.

"Because here they are now! Villainous Vikings, congratulations on winning the challenge. You're all safe, for now." The villains cheered and the heroes groaned. "Heroes, I'll see you tonight in the elimination chamber." He turned to Chef, "Hey Chef, go find Shawn would you?" The cook grumbled as he headed off screen with a buterfly net.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the plane's elimination chamber. The heroes all sat on bleachers and awaited the results. Rebecca sat on the top row with her arms crossed and a determined look. Dave was on the middle row between Britney and Amy, both girls glaring across their shared crush. Gary and Mitch were on the bottom, mostly looking nervous.

Chris adressed them. "Heroic Huns, welcome to your second elimination. You've already cast your votes. So whoever doesn't get a chunk of obsidian will be forced to take the Hop of Shame."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SHAWN - "I didn't know _who_ to vote for! They're all out to get me!"

REBECCA - "Sorry, but If I din't get rid of you now, I'd never have the chance again."

XXX

Chris announced the results. "The first one goes to... Dave!" He went up to collect his prize. "Amy, Britney, and Rebecca." One by one the girls recived their souvenier. "Mitch. And today's Hop of Shame recipient is... Shawn!"

The zombie nut jumped up. "I knew it! I knew you were out to get me!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, we voted for you because you lost us the challenge," Dave added.

"But you set me up to _lose_ the challenge!" He exclaimed.

"No we didn't dude," Rebecca told him with a pat on the shoulder. "But they'll be other chances of winning." She offered him a smile, but he managed to see the satisfaction that she hid under it.

"His eyes widened. "It was you! You set me up!" He turned to his former teammates. "Don't listen to her, she _can't_ be trusted!"

"You got me," the rebel deadpanned. "I work for a secret agency that wants to unleash zombies. So I joined a reality show with a hope of getting invited back to the same season as you so I could remove the only one capable of stopping us. _Or_ you just let fear get to you head and it cost you a million bucks."

The toque-wearer's shoulders slumped and he walked to the door to hop of the plane.

Chris jumped in the shot. "How will the Heroic Huns fare without two of their most capable competitors? Find out next time on Total... Drama... All-Stars...2!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONUS CLIP)

Shawn made his way through the jungle. "Who'd thought my fear of the undead would cost me the money?" He asked the camera. "I mean, now that I think of it, it was pretty silly to assume that I lost because of some government conspiracy. He made his way to the remains of the villain's camp. "Huh, this must be where the villain team camped." He noticed a piece of paper and picked it up. "How'd they get this? Rebecca was the one with the ma-" His eyes widened in realization. "It _was_ her! Ah man, I have to warn them! He ran off in the direction he came, but stopped when he heard the sound of the jumbo jet taking off. "They're doomed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Shawn fans, but there wasn't much I could do for him this season. That and I needed someone big for Rebecca to target to remove any doubt of who this season's villain really is. I'd hope to play out his paranoia a bit more, but with the intense writers block I'm lucky I got this much written. This won't be the last time I write him in this series though.

Dave is still oblivious to his part in the love triangle. That's really going to heat up in the future and the scene with Lily and Natasha was some more foreshadowing. Everyone, except Sky and Sammy, wants to be top dog.

I have no idea if Citzen Itza's really on a river, but I figure Chris wouldn't care if his research was off by a bit.

Not thrilled by this chapter, but I must move on.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar

 **15th Place:** Jasmine

 **14th Place:** Matthew

 **13th Place:** Shawn


	5. Total Drama 500

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to episode four of All-Stars 2! I can't think of any puns, so we'll just get to it. Sory for the lateness, writer's block has been a real pain.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

 _Remaining All-Stars_

 _ **Heroic Huns:**_ Amy, Britney, Dave, Gary, Mitch, Rebecca

 _ **Villainous Vikings:**_ Lily, Natasha, Sammy, Sky, Terrance, Topher

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 05: Total Drama 500**

 _Last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2..._

 _We dropped our all-stars in the middle of the jungle and had them find their way to an ancient Mayan city. Terrance and Lily don't hate each other as much as they say Amy and Britney continued to fight over Dave, for some reason, and Rebecca made her first play against someone by setting up Shawn for losing the challenge. In the end, Zombie Boy was the next one to take the Hop of Shame. Who will Rebecca target next? How will Natasha react when he finds out he has competetion? Find out by watching more Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up out from places on the jumbo jet, the last somehow coming out of a suitcase. The camera flies through the plane, once even forcing Chris to jump out of the way.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies into the cockpit, past Chef and onto a runway, into a baggage cart.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera flashes to the top of the CN Tower and goes over the edge, into a lake.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(_ The bubbles from the splash fade away into an underwater shot of Sugar frantically trying to swim away from a shark.)

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(The camera pans up to the roof of a cabin of a boat made of reeds. Britney sits on it with crossed legs and closed eyes, meditating.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down and to the right where Shawn and Jasmine are trying to fight off a group of crocodiles with paddles. The boat crashes into an inflatable raft carrying Sammy. Jasmine tries to pull her into the boat as Shawn fights off the crocodiles.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera flashes to the mouth of an Icelandic volcano. Terrance helps Lily climb to the top, smirking at her in the process. She glares at him.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans to the right, following Sky pushing a wheelbarrow with a determined look. She runs into Gary, who was to busy practicing rapping to notice, and the two fly off the peak.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera flashes to an open field on Pahkitew Island. Dave stands in the foreground. Sky lands on him, knocking him down. She smiles at him and he glares back. Gary falls to the ground in the background. )

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera pans to the right, where Matthew is shaking his head at the two in a condecending manner. He looks behind him to see Pasta Bear, screams, and runs away.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera zooms out to show Mitch laughing at Matthew, until Pasta Bear glares at him. The cowboy slowly backs off-screen. The camera flashes to open water, the Hawaiian islands visible in the background. Topher drives a speedboat on screen, Amy waterskiing behind him. He tries to flash a smile at the camera but loses control of the boat and crashes into another boat driven by a yeti. The yeti makes a gesture with his hand that has to be censored.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(The camera flashes to an empty Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and an excited Rebecca pointing something out to an uniterested Natasha. Their eyes widen and they run off screen, a large group of fans chasing after them.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The jet flies past Cristo Redentor, causing a man to cross himself. Then it flies past a Mayan pyramid, the force causing the structure to fall apart. It's final shot was the baack of the jet as it flew through the air.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down to open water, the top of Wawanakwa's diving cliff present in the distance. Two platforms were shown, Villains on the left and Heroes on the right, both with dueling sticks. The camera flies through as the two teams clash: A confident Natasha easily fighting off an angry Gary, Sky hesitantly clashing with an angry Dave, An even match between a confident Terrance and Rebecca, Lily losing to a concered Britney, Mitch easily beating an overconfident Matthew, a surprisingly even match between Shawn and Sugar, an overconfident Topher losing to Jasmine, and finally a heated an even match between Amy and Sammy; their dueling sticks on fire for some reason. The flames flare up and the scene burns away to all sixteen teens standing in front of the jumbo jet separated into their teams and whistling the last notes of the song. On the left the villains: Sammy glaring at her twin, Matthew impatiently tapping his foot, Sky sitting on the ground and offering a weak smile to the camera, Natasha with his trademark smirk, Topher pointing to the camera, Sugar doing the beauty pageant wave, and Lily and Terrance subtly holding hands. On the right the heroes: Amy glaring at her twin, Jasmine glaring at Amy, Gary throwing rap hands, Shawn sitting on the ground trying to look cool, Britney gazing a Dave with a dopey smile, Dave glaring at Sky, Mitch crossing his arms and smiling, and Rebecca in the back spray painting a 2 at the end of the TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS logo on the jet. She turns around and winks at the last guitar note is played.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode begins with a shot of Rebecca in the cargo hold. Britney walked in with a determined expression. "Any reason you wanted to meet me _here_?" The rebel asked.

"I want your help getting rid of Amy," the globetrotter explained.

Rebecca aled for a moment, but quickly recovered and held out her hand. "Fine by me," she agreed and the two shook hands.

Britney left the room and bumped into Amy, the two sneered at each other before going their seperate ways. "What did _she_ want?" Amy asked Rebecca.

The rebel shrugged. "She wanted tips on wooing Dave. I told her I couldn't help her."

The mean twin seethed. "Ugh! She has to _go_ like _now_. We're voting for her the next time we lose right?"

"Wasn't that always the plan?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just making sure you don't think to double-cross me," the mean twin 'warned' before leaving. Rebecca let out a frustrated sigh before leaving herself. The camera zoomed in on a shadowy figure in the background. It stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself as Natasha. The mastermind rubbed his chin in thought.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "I have _much_ bigger problems than an upstart hero," he told the cockpit camera with a scowl. "Besides, making deals like that _this_ early in the game will backfire and she'll be gone before I even _have_ to deal with it."

REBECCA - "Crap!" She swore. "I was hoping to put off the backstabbing until _after_ the merge, but I couldn't exactly turn Britney down without looking suspicious. My only hope is to ramp up the speed of their rivalry." She tapped her chin. "Maybe if I can convince Dave to focus more on Amy..."

XXXX

The static gave way to first class, specifically Sammy and Lily chatting on the couch. Lily sighed and said, "I guess you want an explanation about me and Terrance?"

Sammy blushed, "No. It's not really my business."

The realist raised an eyebrow, "And if I just want to gossip with my friend?"

Sammy adopted a look of surprise, "We're friends?"

"Yes," Lily said simply. "And I want to talk about my kinda-sorta-boyfriend with my _friend_. So-"

"Gooooooood morning All-Stars!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "I hope you like smell of burning rubber, because you're gonna get it a lot in today's challenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to a map of the world, then zoomed in on the American Midwest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to what looked to be the inside of a NASCAR race track. The twelve all-stars stood infront of Chris and Chef, divided into their teams. "Welcome to Indianapolis!" Chris announced. "Home of the Indi 500! Or today, the Total Drama 500!" He gestured to two NASCAR type cars, one red and one gold. "Each team will choose a driver, and a pit captain. The rest of the team will work on the car during pit stops. The driver _cannot_ be the pit chief and vice versa. First team to complete a hundred laps wins first class, the other team will leave someone here, in Indianna."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MITCH - "A fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Wait, I _would_ wish it on Matthew."

XXXX

"Now," Chris continued, "Pick your people and lets get started."

The shot cut to the heroes in a huddle. "I'm pit captain," Rebecca announced. "Any objections?"

"None yo," Gary said. "Just let me drive!" The rebel shrugged her acceptance.

The camera cut to the villains. "Topher," Natasha said. "Do you want to drive?"

The pretty boy forced the camera to focus on him. "Not only will I _win_ this for the Villainous Vikings," he announced. "But I'll look _great_ when I do it."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "I'm aware that Topher's more than likely to lose. But someone _that_ high maintenence isn't going to do well in the pit."

XXXX

"And I'll be in charge on the pit crew," the mastermind continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the start of the race. Gary and Topher sat in their cars while the rest of the team awaited the pit stops. "Racers reaady?" Chris's voice asked via loudspeaker. "Theeeeen Go!" The two boys took off with squealing tires and raced around the track.

The camera cut to the pit crews. "Sooooooo," Sky awkardly said. "What do _we_ do?"

Natasha didn't spare her a glance when he answered, "Wait for Topher to come in for a pit stop, which will be about twently laps."

"Well _that_ sounds boring," Terrance scoffed. "Hey Lil, you wanna head off for the downtime."

The redhead blushed and quickly shook her head. "No thanks," she said before grabbing Sammy's arm. "I'd rather chat with Sammy. Girl talk you know?" The basketballer and nice cheerleader looked at her in confusion.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TERRANCE - "What, she's just gonna pretend like we didn't make out the other day? Wham bam, thank you Terrance and off she goes? And I thought _I_ was a jerk."

LILY - She let out a frustrated cry. "I _really_ do like him, but I can't date him. I don't even know _how_ to be someone's girlfriend." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I wish _Angel_ was here, even _if_ we'd wind up on different teams she would've _helped_ me."

XXXX

The scene skipped foward to the first pit stops. Gary and Topher pulled in and got out of their cars while the rest of the teens put the cars back in racing condition.

While Dave was tying to change a tire, Rebecca came up and spoke to him. "If I could have a moment of your time?" She inquired.

"What's wrong?" He asked, having stopped what he was doing.

The rebel grabbed Mitch's attention and pointed to the tire before leading the germaphobe off. "I wanted to talk to you about Britney."

He blinked. "What about her?"

"Having competed with her for a season, I can say that's she's not Sky. Give her a chance."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, she's totally into you. There's no 'but'."

"You'e right," he admitted. "I'll go talk to her." He went over to the globetrotter and they both smiled. Amy saw this and scowled.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "That should buy me some time."

XXXX

The scene skipped ahead once more a later pit stop. Lily and Sammy were talking and the scene changed with a ripple effect.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

Terrance was keeping watch at the camp during the challenge in Mexico. Lily woke up to relive him and take her turn. "So what's your deal anyway?" He asked her.

"What do mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Why are you so... you? I mean, you and your sister are like really differnt."

"I know," she said defeatedly. "She smarter, prettier, nicer, and an all around better person than me. All I had going for me was keeping her safe, but she can handle things on her own it looks like. So I'm nothing compared to her."

He tilted his head, "I never thought that."

"You didn't?"

"No," he answered. "I always liked you better."

She blushed and looked at him. Silently the two leaned in for a kiss, ans a ripple effect took the scene back to the current challenge.

XXXX

"So, if that happened," Sammy asked, "why are you avoiding him?"

"Because I don't _do_ feelings," the realist explained. "I could handle the crush when it was a romantic tension deal, but knowing that there actual feelings involved-"

"You're scared of getting hurt," the cheerleader pointed out.

"So what if I am?" Lily accused. "My whole life I only worried about making sure my sister never got hurt and look how happy she is. I've taken the worst of the world so she can get the best. That's how I know that this thing won't last."

"Yeah, but won't you be happy while it does," Sammy pointed out. "More importantly, what if things _do_ work out for you?" She walked away leaving a pensive Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed ahead to the last pit stop. Lily was changing a tire when Terrace interrupted her. "Look," he said. "I wanna know what's going on with you."

"I'll talk to you _after_ the challenge," she said while not looking at him. "Until then, you might wanna move." She warned as his foot was directly under the tire.

"No, I wanna know why you decided to ice me out all of a sudden." He demanded. "I actually like you and wanna give this a shot, but you've been ignoring me and I wanna know why!" He slammed his hand down on the jack by accident and the car came crashing down on his foot. "Ah! Son of a (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)!"

"Terrance!" She cried and ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

He scoffed, "Like _you_ care," and hobbled off.

Lily watched him go with tears in her eyes and whispered, "But I _do_ care."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut back to the last lap of the race. Topher seemed to have an impressive lead.

"And the _handsome_ future host wins yet another challenge for his team," he bragged/narrated. Suddenly, on of his tires flew off and he lost control of the car. He skidded wildly until he crashed against the wall and stopped just short of the finish line. Gary sped across with no issue.

"And the winners," Chris announced. "The Heroic Huns!" The heroes grabbed Gary as he stepped out of his car and carried him of with glee. "Villainous Vikings, I'll see you at tonight's elimination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the elimination where all the villains awaited Chris's announcement. Terrance had a medical boot on his left foot and a pair of crutches. Lily tried to send an apologetic look toward Terrance, but he scoffed and turned away. "Villains, tonight's elimination has already bee decided." The shot showed all of them, except for Natasha, looking nervous as Chris continued. "Sorry Terrance, but the producers don't want you competing anymore with that foot. I could've talked them out of it, but the whole 'throwing everyone off a moving plane in Mexico' thing means I'm in enough hot water as is. So it's time for you to take the Hop of Shame."

The basketballer sighed and hobbled off the plane. Sammy turned to her friend and asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

The redhead shrugged, "What could I have done?" Sammy growled in frustration.

The camera cut to Chris to do his outro. "How will the villains fare now that their most argumenative players are gone? Find out by watching more Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONUS CLIP)

Terrance sat in what looked like an airport hangar. "I'm not going anywhere with a busted foot," he told the camera. "I'm just gonna sit here and wait for a ride home." He shook his head, "Of all the ways to go, sent home by injury. And Lily," he scoffed. "This is why I act like a jerk all the time. I can't wait to be done with this show and go back to basketball. If I even _can_ after this injury."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Terrance fans. His romance plot with Lily isn't quite done yet, I just wanted to develop her a bit more without having him around. Those two will end on a less depressing note.

Again, I'm focusing more on interractions than the actual challenge, I really am trying to do better there.

Oh, and Natasha knows about Rebecca's villainous desires. I'm pretty excited about their inevitable clash.

Not thrilled by this chapter, but I must move on.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar (The Pagaent Queen)

 **15th Place:** Jasmine (The Austrailian Outback Girl)

 **14th Place:** Matthew (The Hipster)

 **13th Place:** Shawn (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut)

 **12th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)


	6. Welcome to Wreck-javik

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to episode six of All-Stars 2! I can't think of any puns, so we'll just get to it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

 _Remaining All-Stars_

 _ **Heroic Huns:**_ Amy, Britney, Dave, Gary, Mitch, Rebecca

 _ **Villainous Vikings:**_ Lily, Natasha, Sammy, Sky, Topher

* * *

 **EP 06: Welcome to Wreck-javik**

 _Last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2..._

 _We went racing in Indinappolis in the Total Drama 500. Rebecca continued to play Amy and Britney against each other, and Natasha figured out that he's not alone in the devious game. Terrance and Lily had a_ _ **huge**_ _falling out over the state of their relationship, though they could've picked a better spot for it. Terrance had a car dropped on his foot and was deemed too injured to compete. We're down to eleven all-stars as we hit our iciest destination yet! Or is it our greenest? Find out right now on Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up out from places on the jumbo jet, the last somehow coming out of a suitcase. The camera flies through the plane, once even forcing Chris to jump out of the way.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies into the cockpit, past Chef and onto a runway, into a baggage cart.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera flashes to the top of the CN Tower and goes over the edge, into a lake.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(_ The bubbles from the splash fade away into an underwater shot of Sugar frantically trying to swim away from a shark.)

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(The camera pans up to the roof of a cabin of a boat made of reeds. Britney sits on it with crossed legs and closed eyes, meditating.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down and to the right where Shawn and Jasmine are trying to fight off a group of crocodiles with paddles. The boat crashes into an inflatable raft carrying Sammy. Jasmine tries to pull her into the boat as Shawn fights off the crocodiles.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera flashes to the mouth of an Icelandic volcano. Terrance helps Lily climb to the top, smirking at her in the process. She glares at him.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans to the right, following Sky pushing a wheelbarrow with a determined look. She runs into Gary, who was to busy practicing rapping to notice, and the two fly off the peak.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera flashes to an open field on Pahkitew Island. Dave stands in the foreground. Sky lands on him, knocking him down. She smiles at him and he glares back. Gary falls to the ground in the background. )

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera pans to the right, where Matthew is shaking his head at the two in a condecending manner. He looks behind him to see Pasta Bear, screams, and runs away.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera zooms out to show Mitch laughing at Matthew, until Pasta Bear glares at him. The cowboy slowly backs off-screen. The camera flashes to open water, the Hawaiian islands visible in the background. Topher drives a speedboat on screen, Amy waterskiing behind him. He tries to flash a smile at the camera but loses control of the boat and crashes into another boat driven by a yeti. The yeti makes a gesture with his hand that has to be censored.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(The camera flashes to an empty Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and an excited Rebecca pointing something out to an uniterested Natasha. Their eyes widen and they run off screen, a large group of fans chasing after them.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The jet flies past Cristo Redentor, causing a man to cross himself. Then it flies past a Mayan pyramid, the force causing the structure to fall apart. It's final shot was the baack of the jet as it flew through the air.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down to open water, the top of Wawanakwa's diving cliff present in the distance. Two platforms were shown, Villains on the left and Heroes on the right, both with dueling sticks. The camera flies through as the two teams clash: A confident Natasha easily fighting off an angry Gary, Sky hesitantly clashing with an angry Dave, An even match between a confident Terrance and Rebecca, Lily losing to a concered Britney, Mitch easily beating an overconfident Matthew, a surprisingly even match between Shawn and Sugar, an overconfident Topher losing to Jasmine, and finally a heated an even match between Amy and Sammy; their dueling sticks on fire for some reason. The flames flare up and the scene burns away to all sixteen teens standing in front of the jumbo jet separated into their teams and whistling the last notes of the song. On the left the villains: Sammy glaring at her twin, Matthew impatiently tapping his foot, Sky sitting on the ground and offering a weak smile to the camera, Natasha with his trademark smirk, Topher pointing to the camera, Sugar doing the beauty pageant wave, and Lily and Terrance subtly holding hands. On the right the heroes: Amy glaring at her twin, Jasmine glaring at Amy, Gary throwing rap hands, Shawn sitting on the ground trying to look cool, Britney gazing a Dave with a dopey smile, Dave glaring at Sky, Mitch crossing his arms and smiling, and Rebecca in the back spray painting a 2 at the end of the TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS logo on the jet. She turns around and winks at the last guitar note is played.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode begins with a shot of the jet flying through the air before flashing to loser class. Sammy and Lily sat on the 'left' while Natasha, Topher, and Sky sat on the other side. The cheerleader had a comforting hand on the realist's back as she sulked over Terrance's departure.

"Is she _still_ upset?" Natasha asked rudely, the camera having focused on his side of the room. "He was injured, he'd just been voted off anyway."

Lily sighed dejectedly and Sammy glared at the mastermind.

"Look," he amended. "You're Lilian Meadows. You don't care what people think unless you're related to them. So get in the game. Unless _you_ want to be the next one kicked off..."

"Yeah," Topher agreed enthusiactically, causing everyone to look at him.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TOPHER - "I know Natasha's in control of the team," the wannabe host admitted with frustration in his voice. "My alliance with Amy isn't as effective as I thought it'd be, so my only hope is to become Natasha's number one ally." He scoffed.

XXXX

The static marked the transition to first class, which was tenser than ever. The camera started at the far 'right' of the room, showing Britney glaring to the left and panned to the left across the room. The uncomfortable expressions of Mitch and Gary were seen and the camera finally landed on Amy receiving a foot massage and glaring back at Britney. It cut to Rebecca and Dave at the juice bar, the later banging his head on the surface and not noticing Rebecca's self-satisfied smirk.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "Did you guys see that?" she asked the confessional. "The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife! Why I didn't try this last season is beyond me. Anyway, I know I have to pick a side soon, but I'm still not sure which one it'll be."

XXXX

The world map appeared once again, this time zooming in on Iceland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Iceland!" The host's voiced as the camera showed the eleven teens standing in a pituresque green landscape.

"Uh," Gary interrupted with a confused look, "ain't this Greenland?"

"Nope!" Chris answered cheerily as the camera focused on him wearing a horned helmet. "The settlers named this place Iceland to discourage invaders."

"Dang," the rapper said, clearly impressed.

"Anyway, for today's challenge. This is a three-parter. First one takes place near these geysers," he gestured behind himself to show the plumes of steam. "Each team needs to grab a wooden goblet and fill it with water from a cask on the other side of the field and bring it back to dump it in the bucket. The first team to do so wins a _huge_ advantage in part two of the challenge. And you might wanna avoid those geysers. Those puppies will burn your pants off. And go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to the Villainous Vikings all in a huddle. "So Natasha," Topher started, "what's your _brilliant_ plan for victory this time?"

The others looked at him expectedly and he replied, "Nothing at the moment. Other than avoid the geysers."

"Well how about _I_ go first and see if there's anything you can learn?" The host wannabe asked before taking off with the goblet, leaving a confused mastermind.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "It's obvious Topher is attempting to get on my good side," he explained. "But what I can't figure out is why, I haven't factored him in my plan at all." His face lit up with an idea. "Unless this has something to do with what I've learned about Rebecca..." He tapped his chin. "I'll have to keep an eye on our junior Chris."

XXXX

The camera followed Topher as he ran through the geyser field. "And Topher expertly manages to avoid the boiling hot jets of steam," he narrated as he did just that.

The camera quicked panned to the villains. "Can't he do _one_ challenge without narration?" Sammy asked.

"Unfortunately he cannot," Natasha replied.

The camera panned back to Topher as he made it to the other side and began filling up his team's goblet. Mitche showed up a little later and began using his team's cask to fill up the goblet. "You're _so_ out of your league, Partner," Topher taunted. The cowboy didn't respond and filled his goblet, then drank the contents before filling it up again. "Hah!" the host wannabe laughed. "You shouldn't have tried to wet your whistle!" The cowboy said nothing.

The camera followed Topher as he ran through the geyser fields. "And Topher grabs an amazing lead for the Villainous Vikings!" He narrated before being caught in a geyser.

The shot cut to the rest of his team wincing at his screams of pain before cutting back to the young man as he fell back down to Earth, wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers. He gasped in surprise and tried to cover himself.

"I said those were 'burn your pants off' hot," the host mocked when the camera quicked panned to him. "And did I mention that once you make it to the cask you can't go back if you lose some water?"

Topher groaned and streaked back to the rest of the villains, where they were waiting with glares.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TOPHER - "That could've gone better."

XXXX

Natasha sent a mocking smirk Topher's way. "Well," he said. "Now I have the beginnings of a plan. First, _pay attention_ to the ground." He spat. "Those geysers aren't exactly hidden, and second-"

The camera cut to the hero team, where Mitch was just returning. He poured the goblet into the bucket, then spat quite a bit of water into it as well. "Do that," Natasha's voice sounded over the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A montage of the rest of the challenge played. Clips of Rebecca, Amy, Sammy, and Natasha filling gobets were shown, then clips of Gary and Dave getting caught by geysers, ending with Britney pouring the goblet into the bucket with a smirk.

"And the Heroic Huns take part one!" The heroes cheered and the villains groaned. "Time for part two!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to the bottom of a volcano. The teens all considerably warmer than when they first landed.

"How is a place called Iceland this cold?" Dave asked in amazement.

"Do I have to explain the Iceland/Greenland thing again?" Chris asked. The teens shook their heads no. "Good, for part two, just make your way up this volcano and shimmy up a mooring line to your team's hot-air balloon. From there it's a quick race back to the plane on the other side of the island. The first team to have all their members finish the race wins invincibility! The losers will have to leave someone behind here. And to the winners go the spoils," he tossed ropes and pickaxes to the Heroic Huns." Climbing gear. And go!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "Yep, I know how to play this," she said cofidently.

XXXX

The static gave way to a shot of the villains having much better luck with their climb. Topher went to grab a rock, but it slipped from the mountain and he almost fell. "Be careful," Natasha warned. "I'm guessing there's a reaon Chris didn't trap this thing."

The shot panned to the host in question. He looked at the camera and said, "The All Thingy wouldn't let me."

The camera panned out to show Chef standing next to him. "It's called the Althingi," the cook corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" Chris asked in confusion. Chef just shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The footage skipped ahead to about halfway through the climb and focused on the Heroes. Britney was helping Dave, both with smiles on their faces. Amy was nearby and scowling.

"I think Dave's got it," Rebecca called down. "How about helping Gary!"

"No worries!" The rapper jovially called, despite actually having trouble. "I gots this yo!"

The focus shifted to the villains, who despite their lack of climbing gear were actually ahead. The camera focused on Sammy's determined expression and the background faded to a more open sky, it panned out to show that she was the first one to make the top of the volcano.

"Congratulations Samey," Chris said. "By reaching the top first you've givien your team a minor advantage in the race."

"What's that?" the nice twin asked.

Chris looked to the balloons where Chef was standing with a battle-axe. Whith a grin the cook swung the axe and cut all but one of the mooring lines to the yellow balloon. "That," the host said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead again, this time the last of the heroes, Gay, reaching the balloon. He shimmied up the mooring line before fopping in the basket with a heavy sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time the scene skipped to the finish line for the race. The villains having already been there. The heroes touched down. "Finally," Chris said. "We've been waiting for like twenty minutes!" The Huns got out of the basket and gathered around the host. "It's time for the last challenge of the day. You see the Vikings used to throw _huge_ parties for holidays. Seriously they'd last at least a week, better than anything you losers have ever been invited to."

"Or _you_ ," Natasha joked under his breath.

The host either didn't hear him or chose not to comment. "They'd do a lot in these feasts, but the one thing that caught my eye was that they'd recite poetry boasting of their own accomplishments while pointing out the flaws of their rivals."

"Hold on," Topher intterupted, "are you trying to tell me that the Vikings invented rap battles?"

"Actually they didn't," Natasha answered. "Because 'Viking' was an occupation and not a nationality. You're thinking of Scandanavian, and also they didn't wear horned helmets."

"No one asked you Natahsa," the host grumbled before continuing, "But yes. Naturally, that is the last part of your challenge. Freestyle rap battle, each line that Chef likes is a point, the team with the most points at the end of two verses wins invincibility! And as for the Villainous Vikings, you start off with a point. Noooooooow

/\/\/\/\

 _TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS 2 RAP BATTLE!_

(The camera shifted to a close-up of Chris's face as he yelled almost indecipherably over a slow and somewhat sombre stringed beat. The camera faded to black as the strings finished the phrase.

 _THE HEROIC HUNS!_

(The scene shifted to the six members of the hero team, all for some reason dressed up as their team's namesake against the background of rolling clouds. The words 'Heroic Huns' stamped over them like a title card. The scene faded to black once more.)

 _VS!_

(Chris's voice sounded over the black screen.)

 _THE VILLAINOUS VIKINGS!_

(The scene showed the five members of the villain team, dressed up as stereotyplical Vikings and all grinning darkly against a flaming background, the team name stamped over them like before with the Heroes.)

 _AND GO!_

(Chris said as Lily poppped her knuckles.)

 _Oh yeah check it I been waitin' on this_

(The scene shifted back to the heroes and Gary stepped forward to rap the first line.)

 _A chance to show my skills and I even get to dis_

(He attempted a breakdance move, that just went akwardly)

 _This team fulla rejects these sorry group of villains_

(The scene cut to a split screen shot of Gary on the left and the villains on the right.)

 _So sit back 'cause Young Easy's flows be illin'_

(Another Gary popped up facing the camera and pushed it on 'back." the camera refocused to just him and he pointed to himself on 'Young Easy')

 _Nat acts all high and mighty, and he knows all about betrayal_

(The split screen returned, this time just the rapper and the mastermind on their respective sides. Natasha just scoffed at being called out.)

 _Made it all the way to the end but he couldn't beat Angel._

(Lily was shown glaring at Gary.)

 _Tryin' to beat this dreamin' team? Man it can't be done_

 _Ain't nobody ever come out on top against the Huns._

(The shot cut to the heroes with Gary pointing to the rest of his teammates.)

 _Is that the best you can do? Eh, Young Easy?_

(Natasha rapped in a mocking tone as another string melody was added to the beat.)

 _Those flows may not have been illin' but they made me queasy_

(He stepped aside as he was rapping to show another him vomiting.)

 _But I won't hog the mic like you did, so jump in here Lily_

(He stepped back to his original position and motioned for the realist to rap.)

 _Dis my sis again, and you'll lose your kiwis_

(She threatened, causing the wannabe rapper to gulp and cover his crotch.)

 _You want an easy challenge Gary, then go home and play dress-up_

(Sky hesitantly added standing next to Natasha.)

 _You're the heroes no one wanted, where are Angel and Contessa?_

(Topher added more confidently as he stood next to Lily, the four stepped aside leaving a space in the middle.)

 _You actually thought you could win in this battle rap fight?_

(Sammy mocked as the second melody began to reach its climax.)

 _One of you can't even get her sister's name right!_

(Natasha finished as the strings finished playing their melodies.)

 _WHO WHO?!_

(Chris announced over a shot of the Villains looking smug)

 _WHO LOST?!_

(He asked over a shot of the heroes all glaring at Gary.)

 _CHEF DECIDES!_

(The shot cut to Chef, who appeared to be deep in thought.)

 _TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS 2 RAP BATTLE!_

(The shot cut back to Chris as he yelled once more. The scene fading to black.)

\/\/\/\/

The camera opened up to both teams looking hesitantly at Chef. "So Chef," Chris asked, "who won our little rap battle?"

"The villain team started with a point?" the cook asked to which the host nodded yes. "Then with seven points to three I gotta give it to them." The villains cheered while the heroes glared at the rapper wannabe again.

"There you have it," Chris said. "Heroic Huns, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

Britney whispered in Rebecca's ear, "We're still voting off Amy?" The rebel nodded yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the cargo hold where Rebecca and Amy were talking. "So I know Gary screwed up," the mean twin started, "but we're still gonna like get rid of Britney right?"

"Yep," the rebel replied. "Just need to put a few things in place." Amy left with a satisfied smirk and Gary walked in a moment later. "Gary my friend, how would you like to avoid elimination?" She asked with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the elimination chamber. The boys sat on the top ow of bleachers while the girls sat on the bottom. "You know the deal," the host said, "stamp the passport of the all star you want to eliminate."

XXXX

VOTING BOOTH

A six-way split of the votes was shown, everyone stamping who they wanted quickly

XXXX

"And these wicked viking helmets go to... Mitch."

"Rebecca."

"Dave."

"Amy."

"And the last one goes to... Gary, surprisingly."

The globetrotter sighed and with a glare to Amy went to jump off the plane. "Wait!" Dave called out. She stopped and looked back with a hopeful smile. "Here's my number, if you want it." He gave her a slip of paper.

"Yes!" She yelled, then repeated "yes," in a much calmer tone. She then hopped off the plane with a beaming smile, while Amy sulked and Rebecca looked pensive.

"Will the Heroic Huns continue to vote out their best players?" Chris asked. "Find out next time, on Total... Drama... All-Stars... 2!

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "Dave wasn't supposed to make a choice," she admitted with a frown. "But I think I can work with it. Amy looks ripe for the picking right now."

NATASHA - "Now I know Rebecca isn't a threat. There's no rhyme or reason to her schemes, no plan to follow. It's only a matter of time before she trips up.

XXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONUS CLIP)

Britney was actually skipping across the landscape. "He chose me! I can't believe he chose me!" She stopped and looked at the camera in confusion. "Oh! The million dollars. I guess I did lose it. You just don't notice some things when you're in love." She skipped off and the camera moved as if it were shaking its head.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Britney fans. The love triangle, and subsequent rivalry with Amy was fun to write, but there are more important things to focus on. And it gives Rebecca more villain cred.

I think I did better on the challenge time.

I hope people like the rap battle, the beat is Passion Hi-Fi's Holy Deep.

And those Viking facts all have some sot of validity, I'm not sue they invented rap battles, but they did at least have some precursor to them.

I like how this chapter turned out

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar (The Pagaent Queen)

 **15th Place:** Jasmine (The Austrailian Outback Girl)

 **14th Place:** Matthew (The Hipster)

 **13th Place:** Shawn (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut)

 **12th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **11th Place:** Britney (The Globetrotter)


	7. Hey, Seoul Sister

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to episode seven of All-Stars 2! I can't think of any puns, so we'll just get to it. Oh, I started writing this episode before all the North Korea stuff started happening sorry about that.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, but I do own eight of this season's competitors.

 _Remaining All-Stars_

 _ **Heroic Huns:**_ Amy, Dave, Gary, Mitch, Rebecca

 _ **Villainous Vikings:**_ Lily, Natasha, Sammy, Sky, Topher

* * *

 **EP 07: Hey, Seoul Sister**

 _Last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2..._

 _The eleven remaining all-stars went to Iceland, and were shocked by the lack of ice. Topher tried waaay too hard to get on Natasha's good side, Britney showed us exactly why she made the final six last season, and Rebecca continued to shock everyone with her strategy. The final challenge was a rap battle between the heroes and villains, and Gary took over only to be completely destroyed by the villains. Thanks to Rebecca, Gary was saved in favor of Britney getting sent home. But Dave managed to finally choose to return her feelings before she left. We're down to ten all-stars, and it's gonna be all out war! Right here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars! 2!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up out from places on the jumbo jet, the last somehow coming out of a suitcase. The camera flies through the plane, once even forcing Chris to jump out of the way.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies into the cockpit, past Chef and onto a runway, into a baggage cart.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera flashes to the top of the CN Tower and goes over the edge, into a lake.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(_ The bubbles from the splash fade away into an underwater shot of Sugar frantically trying to swim away from a shark.)

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(The camera pans up to the roof of a cabin of a boat made of reeds. Britney sits on it with crossed legs and closed eyes, meditating.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down and to the right where Shawn and Jasmine are trying to fight off a group of crocodiles with paddles. The boat crashes into an inflatable raft carrying Sammy. Jasmine tries to pull her into the boat as Shawn fights off the crocodiles.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera flashes to the mouth of an Icelandic volcano. Terrance helps Lily climb to the top, smirking at her in the process. She glares at him.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans to the right, following Sky pushing a wheelbarrow with a determined look. She runs into Gary, who was to busy practicing rapping to notice, and the two fly off the peak.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera flashes to an open field on Pahkitew Island. Dave stands in the foreground. Sky lands on him, knocking him down. She smiles at him and he glares back. Gary falls to the ground in the background. )

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera pans to the right, where Matthew is shaking his head at the two in a condecending manner. He looks behind him to see Pasta Bear, screams, and runs away.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera zooms out to show Mitch laughing at Matthew, until Pasta Bear glares at him. The cowboy slowly backs off-screen. The camera flashes to open water, the Hawaiian islands visible in the background. Topher drives a speedboat on screen, Amy waterskiing behind him. He tries to flash a smile at the camera but loses control of the boat and crashes into another boat driven by a yeti. The yeti makes a gesture with his hand that has to be censored.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(The camera flashes to an empty Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and an excited Rebecca pointing something out to an uniterested Natasha. Their eyes widen and they run off screen, a large group of fans chasing after them.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The jet flies past Cristo Redentor, causing a man to cross himself. Then it flies past a Mayan pyramid, the force causing the structure to fall apart. It's final shot was the back of the jet as it flew through the air.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans down to open water, the top of Wawanakwa's diving cliff present in the distance. Two platforms were shown, Villains on the left and Heroes on the right, both with dueling sticks. The camera flies through as the two teams clash: A confident Natasha easily fighting off an angry Gary, Sky hesitantly clashing with an angry Dave, An even match between a confident Terrance and Rebecca, Lily losing to a concered Britney, Mitch easily beating an overconfident Matthew, a surprisingly even match between Shawn and Sugar, an overconfident Topher losing to Jasmine, and finally a heated an even match between Amy and Sammy; their dueling sticks on fire for some reason. The flames flare up and the scene burns away to all sixteen teens standing in front of the jumbo jet separated into their teams and whistling the last notes of the song. On the left the villains: Sammy glaring at her twin, Matthew impatiently tapping his foot, Sky sitting on the ground and offering a weak smile to the camera, Natasha with his trademark smirk, Topher pointing to the camera, Sugar doing the beauty pageant wave, and Lily and Terrance subtly holding hands. On the right the heroes: Amy glaring at her twin, Jasmine glaring at Amy, Gary throwing rap hands, Shawn sitting on the ground trying to look cool, Britney gazing a Dave with a dopey smile, Dave glaring at Sky, Mitch crossing his arms and smiling, and Rebecca in the back spray painting a 2 at the end of the TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS logo on the jet. She turns around and winks at the last guitar note is played.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode starts with a shot of the jet flying through the air before flashing to loser class. Amy, Rebecca and Gary were on the 'left' side of the room while Mitch and Dave sat on the other side. Amy was sporting her usual scowl, Rebecca looked indifferent, and Mitch sat with a nervous expression.

XXXX

"I'll admit, I thought Shawn was a little funny in the head back in Texas," the cowboy said looking more calm than before, "but with him, Jasmine, and now Britney outta the game, I can't help but think someone's targettin' the stronger players. Which has me worried."

XXXX

"While there is a bit more tension then I'd like," Rebecca told the cockpit confessional, "I'm in the best position I can be pre-merge. As long as the teams _don't_ merge soon, and we win, The threats on the villains will be gone and I can control the game when the merge finally hits." She rubbed her arm. "My only worry is this is about where the merge was last season, so if it does happen, the two extra players will throw me off."

XXXX

The static cut to a shot of first class and panned through showing each villain. Lily and Sammy were chatting amicabally at the juice bar, Topher was practicing hosting poses while Sky napped on a nearby couch. And finally Natasha watching them all with a small smirk.

XXXX

Natasha began his confessional with a smug smirk. "Five villains," he said holding five fingers up. "Sky and Topher are going to be voting with me, which gives me control of the team. So next time we lose, I'll boot Lily again and have control of half the players when the merge hits. My past actions will make winning harder, but I have a plan for that."

XXXX

The world map was shown once more. This time the camera zoomed in on the Korean Peninsula.

The camera flashed to what looked like a small hut in the middle of a dense jungle. The ten all-stars were standing in their teams, heroes on the left and villains on the right. "Welcome," Chris announced. "to Korea!"

"Which Korea did you bring us to?" Natasha asked with an accusing glare.

"Well, you're not in a labor camp so..." he answered. "The Korean Peninsula is a land with a rich and proud history. But what most westerners, or Americans," he said with a mocking look sent to Mitch, "know it for was the disatrous Korean War. One of the few times our neighbors to the south managed to lose a war."

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Dave said dryly, "but what's this have to do with the challenge?"

"I was getting there," the host answered with annoyance. "It's called building an intro. Anywho, the war was between the communist north and the US backed south and was fought to a stalemate. Fun fact, these two countries are _still_ at war to this day, and the demilitarized zone has one of the highest concentration of soldiers in the world!" The camera cut to show the worried looks of the heroes before Chris added, "But that isn't what you guys are doing today." The teens visibly relaxed and the camera cut back to Chris. "No need to start a war, at least not when one's already boiling between you guys!"

Chef appeared on-screen holding a mass of paintball guns. "Your challenge," Chris said as the cook handed out the weapons, "is a massive 5v5 paintball game in the jungle. Rules are simple: if you get hit, you're out. Last team standing wins first class and invincibility. The losers will leave someone here. You've got five minutes to strategize. And watch out for the booby traps I left behind."

Chef began handing out walkie-talkies to the teens. "These," the host continued, "are your radios. When someone gets splattered, I'll use them to announce the updated score. You can also use them to talk to each other, but they're all on the same frequency."

The shot cut to the heroes as they all sat around Rebecca. "Natasha and Sky are the most capable mambers on the Vikings," she said. "So avoid hitting them in a direct fight. Use the jungles to our advantage. Other than that, dont get shot?" The other four heroes looked at her uncertainly.

A flash took the scene to the villains gathered around Natasha. "Not much to say right now, except to be careful," the mastermind told his team. "I'm more worried about those traps Chris mentioned than the heroes."

The next camera flash skipped the scene ahead to Sky, Natasha, and Topher walking through the woods. "So who do you think we'll see first?" Sky asked their leader.

"Based on what I know of my generation," Natasha answered, "we can expect Gary to either follow someone or try and attack on his own. Both will fail. Mitch is careful, so he'll probably be hiding. Rebecca is the only one I can't predict."

"Well," Topher said. " _I_ for one am confident you can-" he was cut off by a splat of yellow paint hitting him in the back of the head. "Ah!" the boy screamed. "My hair!" He ran off deeper in the jungle.

Natasha and Sky turned around and fired in the general direction of where the paintball came from, but were unable to hit anyone. Another yellow paintball hit Natasha in the side and he let out a pained groan. Sky ran off before she could be hit too.

"Attention all-stars," Chris said as the scene flashed to a radio in Gary's hand. "The score is now 2-0 in favor of the Heroic Huns."

"Just gots three more to go," the rapper said to himself as he walked through the forrest. He glanced behind himself and didn't notice that Topher was running in front of him. He turned back around, but was too late to avoid crashing into the host wannabe.

"Watch where you be goin' yo!" He cried out from under Topher. The rapper shoved the villain off of him and stood up... only to be hit by a red paintball. He looked to where it came from and the camera quick-panned to show Sky with a triumphant smirk before she took off to a different part of the jungle.

"2-1 Heroes!" Chris announced over the radio.

The camera flashed to Rebecca and Amy, the latter of the two was scowling as she walked ahead of the former through the jungle. "You doin' ok?" her teammate asked.

"I'm fine," the cheerleader spat.

"It's just that Dave-" Rebecca started but was cut off by Amy stopping and spinning around.

"I said I'm FINE!" She yelled. They were both hit with red paintballs. The camera quicke-panned to show Lily and Sammy waving tauntingly at them before they took off.

"This just in," Chris announced over the radio. "The Villains are now ahead three to two!"

Another camera flash took the scene to Dave running from something. The camera panned out to show he was running from Sky. The germaphobe stepped on a lump of dirt and was thrown into the air by an explosion.

The camera cut to Sky as she stopped and watched her former crush fly into the air, then cut Dave in the air as he dropped his weapon. It landed on the ground and discharged, hitting Sky with a yellow paintball.

"And both teams are tied three-three!" Chris announced.

The camera cut to Chris back at the jumbo jet. "All right All-Stars," he said into the radio. "Time to wrap this challenge up. Come back to the jet and shoot any non team member you see."

He turned to the the camera, "That should spice things up."

The camera flashed to the remaining Villains as they ran through the forrest. "Do you even know where we're going?" Sammy asked her ally.

"I have a pretty good clue," Lily responded. "But if we lose, I say we take out Natasha. The guy's up to something."

"You think we can get Topher on our side?"

"I don't know," Lily admitted. "Do you see any heroes?"

"I do," the familiar American Southern accented voice of Mitch said causing the two girls to stop in their tracks. The camera changed to their perspective to show thw cowboy standing at the edge of the forrest with his paintball gun pointed at them

"Mitch!" The girls screamed at the same time as the camera returned to the normal side view.

"Yes ma'ams," he said before he shot them both.

"And with a final score of 5-3," Chris announced over the radios, "the winners are... The Heroic Huns!" The two villains groaned in disappointment.

The camera cut to Topher in the cargo hold. Lily walked in and said, "So are you gonna vote with us tonight?"

"Why should I?" the host wannabe asked.

"If you do, you won't have to suck up to Natasha anymore," she said before walking out.

"Or you could vote with me," the mastermind's voice sounded scaring Topher.

He yelped and turned around to see Natasha. "Where'd you come from?"

"This is where people come to discuss strategy," the mastermind explained. "It's beneficial to hang around here. Now, about your little alliance with a certain hero..."

Topher's eyes widened in shock. "B-b-but-"

"Ah ah," the mastermind interrupted. "I want you to vote with me and in return I won't tell the others about your side deal. Just something to think about," he added as he left the cargo hold.

The scene skipped ahead to the elimination room. The villains were assebled on the bleachers. Topher, Lily, and Sammy on top and Natashaand Sky on the bottom.

"Well Villainous Vikings," Chris started. "You're at yet another elimination ceremony. You know the deal, stamp the passport of the all-star you wanna get rid of."

XXXX

Lily proudly stamped Natasha's passport. "Bye-bye," she taunted.

XXXX

Sammy stamped Natasha's passport. "I think we might actually pull this off," she said hesitantly.

XXXX

Natasha stamped a passport, but didn't show it to the camera. "This truly is the best long term. For me."

XXXX

Topher just sat there looking at the passports with a nervous expression.

XXXX

"Well," Chris said as the static cut back to him. "I did _not_ see this coming. Let's see, the modle turtle ships go to... Sky."

"Samey."

"And Topher."

"Lily and Natasha, the two of you are on the chopping block. Natasha for being the biggest threat on the team and Lily for... I don't really know. Anyway tonight's loser is Lily."

The girl in question sighed. "Yeah I figured," she turned to Sammy. "You better win this thing," she told her. The cheerleader nodded sadly.

The realist stood up, walked over to the door and hopped off the plane.

XXXX

"And now," Natasha explained in his confessional. "Samey's without an ally, so she'll have to team up with me if she wants to stay in the game. I'm in an even better osition than I was before."

XXXX

The static cut to Chris and Chef in the cockpit. "Man, this guy's just gonna steam through the competition! Will Natasha live up to his end of the deal with Topher? Will he and Rebecca clash over the title of biggest threat? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! All-Stars! 2!

(BONUS CLIP)

"Well that sucked," Lily said as she walked through the jungle. "I mean, I knew they weren't gonna let the sister of last season's winner win, but I thought I'd at least make the merge."

"I thought the same thing," a familiar voice called out.

Lily stopped. "Terrance?" The basketballer stepped out of the bushes to reveal himself. "Terrance!" She yelled as she ran to hug him. "I'm so sorry about-"

"We can talk about it after we head back to Canada," he told her. Several clicks were heard and the camera panned out to show a group of soldiers pointing weapons at them. " _If_ we get back," he corrected.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Lily fans. But it was her time, and it was the only person on the Vikings that could be eliminated given the remaining members

I think I'm doing better on the challenge time.

Again, not sure if there are jungles in South Korea.

I like how this chapter turned out

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

 **TDAS2 RANKINGS**

 **16th Place:** Sugar (The Pagaent Queen)

 **15th Place:** Jasmine (The Austrailian Outback Girl)

 **14th Place:** Matthew (The Hipster)

 **13th Place:** Shawn (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut)

 **12th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **11th Place:** Britney (The Globetrotter)

 **10th Place:** Lily (The Cynical Realist)


End file.
